


Случай с автоподписями, снайперами-дельфинами и секс-каникулами (A Study In Auto-Signatures, Sniper Dolphins, and Sex Holidays)

by PulpFiction



Series: HOT DOLPHIN SEX [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Developing Relationship, Dream Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Honeymoon, M/M, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: У Джона после свадьбы - медовый месяц. Так думает Шерлок. А что на самом деле? Легкий и юморной, но вовсе не легкомысленный, фикс-ит событий после "Знака трех". Флафф, романтика и хэппиэнд.





	1. ЖАРКИЙ ДЕЛЬФИНИЙ СЕКС

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study In Auto-Signatures, Sniper Dolphins, and Sex Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967874) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



Шерлок не может этого выносить.  
Джон и Мэри уехали на эти нелепые секс-каникулы, и Шерлок не знает, куда себя деть. Он в курсе, что этого делать нельзя, вроде как ребенок знает, что нельзя дотрагиваться до горячей плиты, и, как ребенок, все равно поступает так, как хочется.  
Он плюхается на диван лицом к тихой комнате и думает, что, может быть, если телефон вне пределов досягаемости, он его не схватит и не сделает ту штуку. Но нет. Аппарат всего в двух футах. Шерлок берет трубку и поглаживает пальцами тонкий металлический край, гладкую стеклянную поверхность, позволяет указательному пальцу замереть над кнопкой. Технология. Какая ирония, думает он, что нечто такое холодное и точное может служить для передачи стольких чувств.  
Терять нечего. Пальцы порхают над экраном, легкий щелкающий отрывистый звук ласкает уши. Он нажимает кнопку «отослать», слушая звон отправляющихся слов через время и пространство на телефон Джона, находящийся на расстоянии нескольких тысяч миль.  
«Как секс-каникулы? ШХ»  
Шерлоку интересно, что будет дальше. Джон почти всегда держит телефон рядом, но ответит ли он сразу на сообщение, которое не является чрезвычайной ситуацией, ведь он на секс-каникулах? И что можно считать чрезвычайной ситуацией? Ведь Джон идиот, для него таковой может быть такая повседневная вещь, как потерянные миссис Хадсон ключи или ушедшая в запой идиотка-сестра. Наверняка, чрезвычайная ситуация не подразумевает Шерлока, валяющегося на диване в голубом халате и полосатых пижамных штанах, тоскливо думающего о Джоне.  
«Меня нет всего 24 часа. Найди чем заняться. Позвони Лестрейду.»  
«Что ты делаешь? ШХ»  
«Завтракаю.»  
«Скучно. ШХ»  
«Некоторые из нас регулярно едят, Шерлок. Что ты делаешь?»  
М-м-м… Лучше не признаваться, что он бездельничает на диване.  
«Поджигаю вещи. ШХ»  
«Превосходно. Желаю весело провести время. Должен идти. Урок подводного плавания.»  
С учетом всех обстоятельств, все прошло лучше, чем ожидалось. Он думал, не передать ли Мэри пожелания всего наилучшего, затем передумал. У нее и так есть все наилучшее. У нее есть Джон.  
Миссис Хадсон появляется с тарелкой свежеиспеченных черничных булочек и чашкой горячего чая, причитая по поводу беспорядка на кухне и еще что-то о _тоске_ , и Шерлок, в итоге, встает и хватает одежду, поскольку имеет право не выслушивать всю эту чушь собачью. Когда он выходит из спальни, домовладелицы уже нет, а есть только оставленные ею булочки. Поколебавшись мгновение, он хватает одну с тарелки и надевает свое «шоковое одеяло». Белстафф — по крайней мере, оно у него осталось.

***

План заключался в том, чтобы штурмом взять кабинет Гевина и потребовать дело об убийстве в запертой комнате, поскольку эту невыносимую скуку нельзя терпеть ни секунды, а Джон, глупый Джон отправился на секс-каникулы плавать под водой, или что еще он там делает. Перед тем, как рвануть к Гевину, он все-таки вытащил телефон и отправил еще одно сообщение.  
«Плавать глупо. ШХ»  
Поймал такси и всю тринадцатиминутную поездку подавленно хандрил, обеспокоенный тем фактом, что как бы упорно он ни вглядывался в телефон, Джон так и не ответил.  
Гевин накричал на него — что-то по поводу человека по имени Грег, неважно, кто это был — Шерлок его не слушал. Кабинет показался другим — слишком пустым, полностью лишенным присущей ему энергии и суеты. Джон. Кабинет казался слишком большим, потому что не было сопровождающего гения соседа. Подводный пловец, мать его...  
Гевин клялся, что у него нет ни убийства в запертой комнате, ни серийного убийцы, ни двойного убийства, замаскированного под самоубийство. Нет скандала с картинами, поддельного кольца, наркокартеля или китайского гангстера. И даже банального магазинного вора тоже нет. Лестрейд бесполезен. Господи, как же сокрушительно, ужасающе, неприемлемо скучно.  
Он потратил следующие пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы довести Андерсона до состояния, близкого к помешательству, высмеяв стертые колени Донован. Обшарил стол инспектора Диммока в поисках хоть чего-нибудь интересного, затем признал поражение и вынесся как ураган, оставляя за собой облачный шлейф отвращения. Как он выживет эти две недели? А все вина Джона. Нет. На самом деле виновата Мэри. Она — вор. Детектив поймал такси и полез в карман за телефоном.  
«Возвращайся. Чрезвычайная ситуация. ШХ»  
На этот раз ответ пришел менее, чем через две минуты.  
«Все еще скучно, я прав?»  
«Как глупое плавание? ШХ»  
«Тоже скучно, на самом деле.»  
Уголок рта Шерлок поднялся вверх на миллиметр. Хорошо. Уже хорошо.  
«Что дальше на повестке дня? Бинго или шаффлборд? ШХ»  
«Тебе лучше не знать.»  
«Ты должен сказать мне. ШХ»  
«Мэри заказала лодочную прогулку по заливу на закате. Дельфины. Шампанское. Лунная дорожка и все такое прочее.»  
«Господи Иисусе. ШХ»  
«Нет, его там не будет. Только дельфины.»  
Шерлок расхохотался. Джон. Только Джон мог заставить его так смеяться. Еще одна смс-ка, и он втащит свою скучающую задницу в 221Б и посмотрит, приготовила ли миссис Хадсон обед.  
«Могу придумать способ гораздо лучше провести время. ШХ»  
«Даже не сомневаюсь. Убегаю. Что-то, связанное с отварным кальмаром.»  
Шерлок прошел несколько миль до дома, чувствуя себя немного лучше и менее обреченным, чем утром. Вот что такое жизнь без Джона. Обреченность.  
Перед лицом грозящего ничегонеделанья и видя, что любые попытки окружающих помочь ему с треском проваливаются, Шерлок решил принять ванну. Он наполнил ее настолько, насколько это возможно, вовсе не желая лекций от миссис Хадсон по поводу затопления и испорченных потолков. Вылил полфлакона дурацкого Джонова шампуня в воду. Это отучит его уходить, жениться и оставлять свой идиотский шампунь. А что, если он так и будет пахнуть клубникой и кокосом всю оставшуюся жизнь? Прелестно. По крайней мере, сдохнет от скуки, благоухая как Джон и его клубнично-кокосовый шампунь.  
Он задремал в полуостывшей воде, когда тренькнул телефон. Протянул руку к сбившемуся на полу коврику и нащупал трубку. Если у Грэма вдруг появилось дело, он просто пошлет его нахер, ибо свой шанс тот продолбал.  
«Помоги. Прячусь в лодочном туалете.»  
Шерлок сел так быстро, что половина воды выплеснулась на пол.  
«Так плохо? Я предупреждал тебя. ШХ»  
«Что ты делаешь?»  
«Сижу в ванне. ШХ»  
Телефон Шерлока замолк на очень много минут. Он сказал что-то неправильное? Да, он сказал что-то не то. Неужели ванна — это неправильно?  
«Ну, тогда оставлю тебя в ней.»  
«Нет, все в порядке. Я спасу тебя от скучных дельфинов. ШХ»  
«Почему ты всегда подписываешь сообщения? Очевидно, что они от тебя.»  
«Я не подписываю каждое сообщение. Это автоподпись, я могу изменить ее на любую. ДЕЛЬФИНЫ СКУЧНЫ»  
«Согласен!»  
«Это моя новая автоподпись. ДЕЛЬФИНЫ СКУЧНЫ»  
«Ты установил ее вместо ШХ?»  
«Да. ДЕЛЬФИНЫ СКУЧНЫ»  
«Придурок. Мэри ищет меня. Радуйся своей ванной.»  
«Спокойной ночи. ДЕЛЬФИНЫ СКУЧНЫ»  
Шерлок выбрался из ванны, наспех обтерся полотенцем и завалился в кровать, завернувшись в простыню. Ему снилось, как стая вероломных дельфинов съела Мэри.  
Шерлок превосходно выспался. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз так долго спал — целых четыре часа. Три часа утра, остальной Лондон занят скукой. Шерлок выбрался из кровати, все еще закутанный в простыню, и в гостиной просчитал варианты. Их нет. Даже череп, кажется, спит. Он свернулся в кресле Джона, вдыхая его запах, и заснул еще на три часа. Когда он проснулся, увидел перед собой на столике горячий чай и тарелку с печеньем. Надо вычислить, кто бы это мог сделать…  
Трель телефона раздается из ванной — трубка осталась там после вчерашнего мытья. Он встает, в полной уверенности, что это Джон умоляет спасти его от невыносимо скучного дельфиньего отпуска, наступает на край простыни и заваливается ничком на пол. Ладно, хоть не скучно, думает он, когда наполовину на четвереньках, наполовину на полусогнутых, вползает в ванную. Сообщение вовсе не от Джона.  
«Как держишься, дорогой братец?»  
«Отгребись. ДЕЛЬФИНЫ СКУЧНЫ»  
«Дельфины? Сообщи, если заскучаешь, я приглашу тебя поужинать в клуб.»  
«Разбежался. ДЕЛЬФИНЫ СКУЧНЫ»  
«Превосходно. Увидимся в шесть»

***

Шерлок прибыл на место преступления, будто примадонна, вплывающая на сцену в «Богеме». Взъерошил волосы, вытащил лупу, обнюхал подозрительные предметы, и элегантно крутанулся в своем Белстаффе. Подвигал бровями, выказывая крайнюю степень отвращения к окружающим. Все они идиоты, говорили эти брови. Идиоты. Все вы.  
Сделал серию снимков на телефон, прошагал прямо к ошалевшему Гевину, озвучил детали преступления, которые очевидны любому четырехлетнему ребенку с половиной мозга. Спросил, нет ли чего-нибудь более интересного, например, с участием психованных дельфинов?  
— Дельфи... Что? Нет. Пардон, что не оправдал твоих морских ожиданий. Зачем тебе нужны фотографии, если ты уже раскрыл дело?  
— Какие фотографии?  
— Я видел, ты снимал на телефон. Ты же знаешь, что этого делать нельзя.  
— Не знаю, о чем ты. Позови, если будет дело с психованными дельфинами-людоедами.  
Шерлок ушел прочь, держа телефон в руке и набирая сообщение вслепую.  
«Это может развеять твою скуку от дельфиньих секс-каникул. ДЕЛЬФИНЫ СКУЧНЫ»  
Он присоединил шесть фоток с места преступления и послал их Джону. Джону, который, без сомнения, так устал от своего банального секс-отпуска, что в этот самый момент наверняка планирует побег и возвращение на Бейкер-стрит. Сколько секса может быть у двух человек? Есть ли секс среди дельфинов? Он где-то читал, что они умеют заниматься сексом для удовольствия, и даже сами с собой. Он также читал, что зоологи полагают, будто дельфины более умны, чем люди. Это его не удивило бы ни в коей мере. Золотые рыбки, возможно, умнее среднестатистического человека. Но если дельфины умнее, и они любят секс… Шерлок погрузился в мысли о дельфиньем сексе, когда звякнул телефон.  
«Скажи мне, что это место преступления, а не твой эксперимент.»  
«Место преступления. ДЕЛЬФИНЫ СКУЧНЫ»  
«Хорошо, ты меньше скучаешь теперь?»  
«Нет, я решил дело за десять минут. ДЕЛЬФИНЫ СКУЧНЫ»  
«Эта подпись устарела, Шерлок.»  
«Я поменяю ее. ЖАРКИЙ ДЕЛЬФИНИЙ СЕКС»  
«Нет… Просто нет.»  
«Что не так? ЖАРКИЙ ДЕЛЬФИНИЙ СЕКС»  
«Поменяй ее, пожалуйста, я волнуюсь о тебе.»  
«Что планируется на сегодня? Макраме? Скраббл? Плетение корзин? ЖАРКИЙ ДЕЛЬФИНИЙ СЕКС»  
«Уроки подводного плавания.»  
«Разве это было не вчера? ЖАРКИЙ ДЕЛЬФИНИЙ СЕКС»  
«Вчера было с маской и трубкой. А это другое.»  
«Скучно. ЖАРКИЙ ДЕЛЬФИНИЙ СЕКС»  
«Пожалуйста, измени подпись.»  
«Подумаю над этим, когда ты перестанешь скучать. ЖАРКИЙ ДЕЛЬФИНИЙ СЕКС»  
Затем, к вящему удивлению Шерлока и еще чему-то, что можно расценить как удовольствие (хотя он не уверен, потому что удалил шестнадцать эмоций, соответствующих латинскому слову _delectare_ (наслаждение)), в телефоне появилось фото Джона, улыбающегося и с голой грудью. Джона с голым торсом, красным носом и широкополой шляпе. Джон послал ему собственное фото, без рубашки, с широкой мускулистой грудью, овальными сосками, едва заметной грудиной, накачанными грудными мышцами и волосами, торчащими из подмышек. С красным носом. И в шляпе.  
«Эта шляпа смехотворна. ЖАРКИЙ ДЕЛЬФИНИЙ СЕКС»  
«И тем не менее, я пытаюсь.»  
«Продолжай. ЖАРКИЙ ДЕЛЬФИНИЙ СЕКС»  
«Измени свою подпись на что-то менее отвлекающее, и я посмотрю, чем смогу тебя развлечь.»  
Слова кружатся перед глазами Шерлока, слова, накладывающиеся на изображение красноносого, в широкополой шляпе, гологрудого Джона, и на какое-то мгновение Шерлок улетает далеко-далеко, а его мозг вылавливает и сортирует слова — _подшучивание, поддразнивание, насмешка, глумление, шутка, шалость_ — пока не находит нужного, ставит вперед и начинает изучать.  
Флирт.  
Шерлок резко встает, телефон со стуком падает на пол. Раздается крик:  
— ХАДДЕРС! МНЕ НУЖЕН ЧАЙ! _СРОЧНО!_

***

Ровно в шесть часов Шерлок спустился по лестнице и открыл входную дверь. Сел в поджидающий его черный лимузин. Он не собирался принимать приглашения Майкрофта, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, а флирт — очень, очень, очень, просто ужасно вызывающее отчаяние слово. Автомобиль в один момент подвез его ко входу в клуб. Шерлок, не тратя времени, пронесся через огромное фойе, тихую приемную, и практически выбил тарелку с закусками из руки Майкрофта, тыча телефоном в его встревоженную физиономию.  
— Скажи на милость, что ты делаешь?  
— Взгляни.  
— Ради бога, ничего не видно, экран слишком близко.  
Шерлок отступил на шесть дюймов, продолжая держать телефон на вытянутой руке и крутя им перед лицом Майкрофта.  
— Ну и что, Шерлок? Фотография Джона, проводящего медовый месяц. Боже, ему надо постоянно использовать солнцезащитный крем. С фактором защиты не меньше 70, как я полагаю.  
— Прочти и скажи, что ты думаешь.  
Майкрофт наклонил голову, внимательно изучая брата. Никогда раньше во всей истории их антагонистических отношений тот не спрашивал мнения Майкрофта ни о чем, и вообще ничего не спрашивал. Ни о первых примитивных химических опытах, ни о выборе факультетских курсов, ни о наркотиках, ни о своем соседе, многоуважаемом Джоне Ватсоне. Он моргнул, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить нейтральное выражение ястребиных черт, затем осторожно взял телефон из пальцев Шерлока.  
Пять секунд потребовалось на то, чтобы прочесть последние сообщения, посмотреть на фото и вложить телефон в протянутую руку. Майкрофт жестом пригласил Шерлока занять место за столом. На столе бутылка вина и тарелка с закусками. Шерлок критически осмотрел ассортимент, и вытащил нечто с огурцом. Обнюхал и бросил через плечо, взял другую закуску, похожую на политого лимонным соком лосося на хлебце.  
— Итак?  
— Итак, что, Шерлок?  
— Ты знаешь, что.  
— Не уверен, — Майкрофт отправил кусочек ростбифа с кровью в тесте в рот.  
— Почему? Почему сейчас? Он флиртует со мной, находясь с женой на дельфиньих секс-каникулах.  
— Осмелюсь сказать, я не уверен, что он это делает.  
— Что тогда это означает?  
Майкрофт постучал ногтем по краю хрустального бокала, тяня время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, затем улыбнулся Шерлоку взглядом, говорившим: «и ты еще называешь его идиотом?»  
— Он… говорил тебе что-нибудь после свадьбы, перед тем, как уехал?  
— Было бы хорошо, если бы ты уточнил вопрос.  
— Он упоминал что-нибудь… особенное… говоря об этих каникулах? — Майкрофт отвел глаза, слишком долго изучая тарелку, затем выбрал кусочек бри с малиновым вареньем.  
— Майкрофт, в какую чертову игру ты играешь?  
— Ничего. Ничего того, что касается тебя.  
— Майкрофт!  
— Ешь, Шерлок.  
— Нет.  
— Возьми себя в руки. И измени уже свою автоподпись.  
Они посидели в тишине еще пять минут, пока Шерлок не убедился, что Майкрофт не собирается говорить ему, какого черта творится. Запихнул горсть сырных кубиков в карман и удалился таким же путем, как и появился, воплощённая драма, опасность и вызов, и весь клуб, казалось, выдохнул, когда он ушел.

***

Ванна, глупый клубнично-кокосовый шампунь, полотенце, простыня и телефон.  
«О чем вы с Майкрофтом говорили? ТЫ ИДИОТ»  
«Мило. Это твоя новая подпись?»  
«Не увиливай от ответа. ТЫ ИДИОТ»  
«Он пожелал мне удачи и посоветовал купить защитный крем.»  
«Хорошая попытка. ТЫ ИДИОТ»  
«Тебе понравилось фото?»  
Шерлоку очень понравилось фото. Он посмотрел на него двести шестнадцать раз, и каждый раз видел что-то новое. Веснушка. Улыбка. Песок на полях нелепой шляпы. Тень в яремной ямке. Он не видел Мэри.  
«Тебе нужен солнцезащитный крем. Хочешь получить рак кожи и умереть? ТЫ ИДИОТ»  
«Не надо драматических выводов.»  
«Как Мэри? ТЫ ИДИОТ»  
«Занята.»  
«Занята чем? ТЫ ИДИОТ»  
«Разговаривает по поводу дополнительных уроков по плаванию. Оказалось, что она его любит и хочет получить сертификат.»  
«Скучно. ТЫ ИДИОТ»  
«У меня есть для тебя подарок.»  
Сердце Шерлока заколотилось, когда телефон звякнул. Он смотрит на экран, и все удары сердца сливаются в одну огромную волну. Он вынужден приложить руку ко рту, чтобы не допустить повреждения легких. Дышать — скучно.  
Появилась другая фотография, которую, очевидно, сделал кто-то посторонний — это фото в полный рост. На берегу, за спиной Джона морские волны плещутся о берег. На нем плавки цвета морской волны, льняная рубашка с коротким рукавом. Руки в боки, шляпа набекрень. Улыбки нет, по крайней мере, до ушей. Джон выглядит собранным и серьезным.  
Тень от человека, который держит фотоаппарат, падает на Джона. Похоже, снимок сделан ранним утром, когда солнце еще низко на востоке. Тень слегка искажена, но Шерлок может определить фотографа как высокого мужчину, в костюме, с короткими волосами и без шляпы. Рядом с правой ногой мужчины — прямоугольная коробка, похожая на портфель, но длиннее и уже. Вроде бы… Нет, этого не может быть.  
Шерлок провел по изображению двумя пальцами, чтобы увеличить и разглядеть каждую деталь. Нос Джона еще не обгорел, значит, она была сделана перед той, посланной прошлым вечером. На плавках еще видны заломы, значит, только что из магазина. В левом карманчике прямоугольный предмет — телефон. Рука покоится на бедре рядом с телефоном. Он провел пальцами по другой руке Джона. С указательного пальца свисает металлическая цепочка для ключей, на которой что-то прикреплено. Нельзя точно разобрать, но, судя по форме, можно заподозрить флешку.  
Джон на секс-каникулах фотографируется, причем фотограф — мужчина в костюме и с футляром для ружья, а сам Джон держит в руках флешку. Какого хрена?  
«Вот что ты вляпался? ТЫ ИДИОТ»  
«Что значит «вляпался»? Я наслаждаюсь побережьем.»  
«Это было сделано вчера утром, перед плаванием в маске, перед кипящим кальмаром, туром с дельфинами, перед аквалангом. ТЫ ИДИОТ»  
«И что?»  
«Сейчас я буду тебе звонить. Нужно поговорить. ТЫ ИДИОТ»  
«А я не отвечу. Собираюсь на коктейль с другими молодожёнами. Смени автоподпись.»  
«Я сам все вычислю. ТЫ НАБРАЛ ТРИ ФУНТА»  
«Поменяй ее на что-нибудь хорошее.»  
«С чего бы? ТЫ НАБРАЛ ТРИ ФУНТА»  
«Я позже пошлю тебе еще один снимок.»  
«Прекрасно. МИЛЫЙ КУПАЛЬНЫЙ КОСТЮМ, ПАРШИВЕЦ»  
«Спасибо.»  
Он услышал, что по лестнице поднимается миссис Хадсон, медленно, немного тяжеловато. Подойдя к двери, она издала свое дурацкое «йу-ху», так что он набросил халат и вышел навстречу.  
— Не уверена, что вы питаетесь как надо, учитывая тоску. И я принесла вам пастуший пирог.  
— Тоска? Я не тоскую.  
— О, Шерлок… — сказала она, с удивлением и сожалением в голосе. Поставила поднос на стол. Обернулась. Ее лицо было добрым и смущенным. — Поешьте, я потом принесу чаю.  
Шерлок разозлился, надулcя и пришел в дурное настроение от того, что с ним обращаются как с ребенком. Тем не менее, он съел половину порции, устроив из второй половины картофеля, горошка и моркови копию сфинкса и пирамиды Хефрена. К тому времени, как домовладелица вернулась с чаем, он растянулся на диване, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, означающем погружение в Чертоги. Он не слышал, как она входила, ставила чай и уносила картофельно-овощного сфинкса и пирамиду.  
Спустя несколько часов, когда наступил поздний вечер, Шерлок услышал звук телефона. Он уснул, а ум продолжал работать, выискивая недостающие звенья для решения загадки. Даже во сне мозг работал над оставшимися белыми пятнами, а снились ему дельфины со снайперскими винтовками и в широкополых шляпах, которые разрывали Мэри на части.  
Он включил телефон и улыбнулся, несмотря на раздражение. На фото Джон улыбался и чокался с телефоном бокалом с коктейлем. Он явно недавно принял душ. Волосы зачесаны назад и слегка взъерошены. Его обгоревший нос выглядел лучше, явно обмазанный лосьоном. Коктейль был розовым и воздушным, а на краю стакана примостился изящный бумажный зонтик.  
На заднем плане он увидел Мэри. Она стояла спиной к фотоаппарату и болтала с какой-то женщиной. Не особенно много можно было вычислить из простой позы и прямых плеч женщины, свободно общающейся с людьми.  
Но самой поразительной вещью было то, что Джон ему подмигивал.  
Телефон звякнул опять.  
«Скучаешь по мне?»  
«Должен признать, без моего блоггера ужасно скучно. МИЛЫЙ КУПАЛЬНЫЙ КОСТЮМ, ПАРШИВЕЦ»  
«О чем ты скучаешь, Шерлок?»  
Шерлок не знает, как это сделать. Он не знает, как у Джона это получается, но он проводит мастерскую работу по активизации синапсов, которые контролируют и регулируют мыслительный процесс. Он попытался придумать что-то простое.  
«Скучаю по твоему чаю. Миссис Хадсон кладет мало сахара. МИЛЫЙ КУПАЛЬНЫЙ КОСТЮМ, ПАРШИВЕЦ»  
«Окей, это все?»  
«Могу создать электронную таблицу и выслать по почте. МИЛЫЙ КУПАЛЬНЫЙ КОСТЮМ, ПАРШИВЕЦ»  
«Не надо почты, смс-ки годятся, но только не письма.»  
«Почему нет? МИЛЫЙ КУПАЛЬНЫЙ КОСТЮМ, ПАРШИВЕЦ»  
«Все в порядке, Шерлок. Все в полном порядке. Мне надо идти. Скажи что-нибудь милое.»  
«Я не делаю милых вещей. Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
Шерлок не дышал, пока не пришел ответ.  
«Я знаю.»


	2. Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ

Шерлок резко проснулся посередине ночи, весь покрытый липким потом, судорожно дыша. Ему опять снились дельфины, сумасшедшие дельфины, на этот раз вооружённые складными ножами и напевающие мелодию из «Вестсайдской истории». Во сне Джон лениво прогуливается по кромке теплой океанской воды, собираясь поплавать, а Шерлок бежит по пляжу, но под его ногами словно колышутся зыбучие пески. Он кричит, но его крики не достигают загорелых ушей Джона. В последнюю минуту Джон замечает Шерлока, поворачивается и начинает идти к нему. Слишком поздно. Потому что вечно улыбающиеся, музыкальные млекопитающие из китообразных выходят из волн на своих длинных хвостах, удерживая оружие в милых маленьких плавничках.  
Шерлок потер лицо, словно уничтожая следы ночного кошмара, и взбил измятую пуховую подушку. Шерлоку надо было отправиться на секс-каникулы. Это было бы прекрасно. Он бы спал на берегу в антикомариной палатке, никем не замеченный. Разумеется, он подкупил бы сотрудника курорта, чтобы тот дал ему доступ в комнату, или скрывался бы, изображая из себя официанта, или…. Ладно, нет. Долго бы это не сработало. Джон не нашел бы это остроумным, ни в коей мере. Шерлок провел рукой по волосам и нажал номер быстрого вызова Майкрофта. Несмотря на полночный час, брат взял трубку при первом звонке, словно ожидал его.  
— Да, Шерлок?  
— Джон в опасности, и ты знаешь, что происходит.  
— Ни малейшего понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
Шерлок в раздражении выдохнул, но объяснил про фотографию на берегу, тени, футляр из-под ружья, флешку. Настолько очевидно, что происходит нечто ужасное, и он не понимает, почему Майкрофт продолжает эту абсурдную шараду.  
— Шерлок, ну почему ты так любишь все усложнять? Ты не думаешь, что человек, снявший фото, обычный гостиничный фотограф, что у него с собой футляр для штатива, а флешка всего-навсего содержит фотографии отпуска Джона и Мэри?  
— Непонятен расклад со временем. Они не так долго пробыли на отдыхе, чтобы сделать много фотографий.  
— Значит, эта флешка из отеля, чтобы гости могли загрузить туда фотографии с сайта фотографа. Этот сервис обычно предоставляют отели счастливым новобрачным.  
Шерлок прищурился, услышав это маловероятное объяснение, но процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Возможно.  
— Отправляйся спать, Шерлок. Хочешь, я раздобуду тебе дело, чтобы ты занялся расследованием? Я слышал, в Сербии сейчас происходят интересные вещи.  
— Вот этого не надо. Я и так весьма занят, как ты знаешь.  
— Конечно, конечно. Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.  
Несмотря на неуемные мысли и отголоски кошмара, Шерлоку удалось заснуть. Он опять видел сон про Джона, на этот раз другой. Джон на секс-каникулах, но не с Мэри. Он с Шерлоком, который не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как его туда занесло, и какие события могли вызвать их романтический отпуск на двоих. Шерлок уверен, что сейчас кто-нибудь ворвется туда, где он развалился на мягком велюровом шезлонге и выгонит его, чтобы Мэри могла занять свое законное место. Однако этого не происходит.  
Шерлок лежит, развалившись в шезлонге, закрыв глаза под лучами палящего солнца, и пытается не беспокоиться об эффектах электромагнитного излучения на его алебастровую, не тронутую загаром кожу. Мысли о базально-клеточной карциноме быстро уходят в сторону, когда он ощущает сильную теплую руку на бедре. Даже не открывая глаз, он знает, что эта рука принадлежит Джону, и это вовсе не платоническое прикосновение. Рука движется выше по бедру, достигает паха, и пальцы подбираются к интимному месту.  
Шерлок там, во сне, открывает глаза и видит Джона — близкого, улыбающегося. На нем эта шляпа и синие шорты. Грудь голая и загорелая. Шерлок осторожно протягивает руку, гладит Джона по шее, по сильной груди. Кончик языка Джона показывается на секунду, облизывая нижнюю губу, и Шерлок потирает костяшками пальцев его твердеющий сосок.  
Джон обнимает Шерлока за плечи, затем перекидывает ногу и садится уверенно на его бедра, затем наклоняется и прижимается грудью к губам Шерлока, который начинает его целовать. «О да, именно так», — восклицает Джон, а Шерлок начинает возбуждаться.  
Действие во сне разворачивается быстро, слишком быстро, и Джон начинает ласкать Шерлока своим горячим ртом, прямо на веранде, не заботясь о возможных свидетелях. Шерлок цепляется за шезлонг, держась изо всех сил, издавая неприличные высокие звуки. Он не может остановить это, как не может остановить вращение земли вокруг оси, а Джон неудержим, и Шерлока накрывает удовлетворение, сметающее волной дыхание, мысли, сердце и все на свете.

***

Когда на следующее утро миссис Хадсон принесла Шерлоку чай, тот только что вышел из душа и сидел за столом, уставившись в ноутбук. Она потрепала его по руке и заглянула в экран, неодобрительно поцокав языком:  
— Ох, Шерлок, тебе надо с этим что-то делать. Это же нездорово. Посмотри, как мило, не правда ли? Потрясающий закат!  
Шерлок перевел курсор, чтобы открыть следующую фотографию. Майкрофт оказался прав. Отель предоставлял веб-сайт с фотографиями и подробными инструкциями, как загрузить картинки на флешку, которую можно было взять на ресепшене. Была и фотография флешки розового цвета, спереди синей, с прыгающим дельфином — логотипом отеля. Флешка в руке Джона, однако, не была розовой. Она была черной, и без сдвинутых на сексе резвящихся дельфинов.  
— Где печенье?  
— У меня нет печенья, Шерлок.  
— Так пойдите и купите.  
— Ах, Шерлок! Ваши манеры оставляют желать лучшего.  
— Лучше шоколадного.  
— Кошмарные манеры!  
Шерлок проигнорировал домовладелицу и потянулся к телефону, беря бразды правления в свои руки. Джон — идиот, так что нельзя рассчитывать на прямой ответ, но он все равно спросит.  
«Кто тот человек с ружьем? Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
Ответ пришел почти мгновенно. Джон, видимо, тоже скучал или, по крайней мере, не был активно занят отдыхом.  
«Что, черт возьми, происходит?»  
«Просто ответь на вопрос. Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
«Ты реально устал, как я понимаю?»  
«Кто он? Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
«Я тоже по тебе скучаю. Я много думал о тебе.»  
«Прекрати меня отвлекать. Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
«Это отвлекает?»  
«Что отвлекает, человек с ружьем? Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
«Нет… то, что я думаю о тебе.»  
«Конечно, ты думаешь обо мне. Я потрясающий. О чем еще тебе думать? Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
«О жене?»  
«Скучно. Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
«Я думал, тебе нравится Мэри.»  
«Она мила, но, вне сомнения, скучна. Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
«Мэри не скучна. Верь мне.»  
«Я действительно не желаю знать. Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
«Я думал, что ты хотел.»  
«Значит, ты это делаешь? Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
«Делаю что?»  
«Скучаешь по мне. Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
«Очень сильно.»  
«Не хочу признаваться, но это не имеет большого смысла. Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
«Это для тебя трудно?»  
«Да. Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
«Терпение.»  
«Джон? Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ»  
Джон послал еще одну фотографию, затем простился. Шерлок сидел и пялился в нее, увеличивая, вглядываясь, вглядываясь, вглядываясь. На этом фото Джон и Мэри сидят за круглым столом, похоже, на палубе. Перед ними продукты на тарелках, фужеры с апельсиновым соком, чашка кофе перед Мэри, чашка с чаем перед Джоном. Джон сидит на стуле, слегка прищурившись, и закинув руку на спинку стула Мэри. Он выглядит расслабленным и счастливым. Его волосы выглядят более светлыми, наверное, от солнца, а кожа стала более бронзовой. Джон выглядит просто превосходно.  
Быстрый взгляд на Мэри показал, что она набрала пять фунтов, и, похоже, у нее сыпь от солнца. Это сделало Шерлока очень, очень счастливым, хотя он знал, что не должен радоваться.  
Но что самое интересное, так это мужчина на заднем фоне, почти у края картинки. Он стоит у самого борта, заложив руки за спину. На нем шорты цвета хаки, рубашка с рисунком тропической рыбы, которую следует запретить для ношения, и темные солнцезащитные очки. Прическа этого мужчины бессмысленна. Слишком аккуратная для отдыха, слишком волосок к волоску, слишком много внимания ей уделено. Когда Шерлок приблизил фото, чтобы взглянуть на лицо, то издал удовлетворенное мычание, затем увеличил картинку еще больше. Он не просто увидел, он уверился. Прямо под ухом, под дужкой темных очков он узрел спиральный провод, ведущий к уху. Что-то в этом мужчине показалось знакомым. Он в течение нескольких секунд рассеянно нажимал на кнопки телефона, затем улыбнулся, словно паззл сошелся окончательно.  
Майкрофт Холмс — лживый сукин сын, и это становится невыносимым.  
«Майкрофт, колись, что ты задумал с Джоном, или я полечу туда сам и разберусь. Я НЕ ШУЧУ»  
«Ты ничего подобного не сделаешь.»  
«Не искушай меня, Майкрофт. Я НЕ ШУЧУ»  
«Всё под контролем.»  
«Почему рядом с Джоном агент 0018? Я НЕ ШУЧУ»  
«Почему ты так решил?»  
«Джон прислал фото, где он с Мэри. 0018 на заднем плане. Я НЕ ШУЧУ»  
«Почему думаешь, что это именно он?»  
«Отсутствует мочка уха. Я НЕ ШУЧУ»  
«Не двигайся с места. Буду через десять минут.»  
Шерлоку потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не бросить свои плавки от Армани в дорожную сумку и не вызвать такси в Хитроу. Он мог бы быть там через шесть часов, максимум — семь. Джон в опасности — опять, — а его вездесущий, раздражающий и невежественный братец скрывает важнейшую информацию. Джон в _смертельной опасности_ и слишком занят, получая солнечные сексуальные ожоги, чтобы с этим что-то сделать.  
Довольно!  
Он набрал номер Джона, одновременно роясь в поисках паспорта и любимой бейсбольной кепки. Он позвонит Джону и прикажет, чтобы тот заперся в гостиничном номере вместе с Мэри и не выходил, пока он, Шерлок Холмс, не прибудет на место. Он заронит достаточное количество страха в расплавившийся от жары мозг Джона, и тот затаится и будет ждать Шерлока.  
Боже, ради любви к психованным дельфинам, Джон, возьми трубку! Но Джон не отвечал, и Шерлоку ничего не оставалось, как слушать идиотское голосовое сообщение.  
«Эй, это Джон. Оставьте сообщение, и я перезвоню, как только смогу, хотя это может случаться нескоро, у меня ведь медовый месяц, хе-хе-хе!»  
Джон! Ты — идиот! Обожаемый тупой идиот! Шерлок не побеспокоился оставить сообщение, зато написал смс-ку.  
«Вы с Мэри в опасности. У меня пока нет всех деталей, но тебе нужно скрыться, пока я не прибуду. Я НЕ ШУЧУ»  
«Все в порядке, Шерлок. Неужели ты посмеешь приехать сюда, когда у меня медовый месяц? Нехорошо.»  
«Ответь на звонок. Нужно поговорить. Я НЕ ШУЧУ»  
«Нет. Я не собираюсь с тобой сейчас разговаривать. Все под контролем.»  
«ЧТО у тебя под контролем? Какого черта там творится? Я НЕ ШУЧУ»  
«Ничего такого, о чем тебе нужно знать.»  
«Почему там агент 0018? Я НЕ ШУЧУ»  
«Кто?»  
«Он на фото, присланном тобой. Я НЕ ШУЧУ»  
«Упс.»  
«Ты в опасности, Джон. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, что-то, что я не смогу предотвратить, я никогда себе этого не прощу. Только не после того, что я сделал, чтобы защитить тебя. Не когда у тебя на голове эта дурацкая шляпа и нелепые солнечные очки, и ты занят этим дельфиньим дерьмом. Я не вынесу этого. Я НЕ ШУЧУ»  
«Я тоже не шучу, Шерлок. Тебе нельзя в это вмешиваться. Обещаю, все будет окей.»  
«Я уже еду. Я НЕ ШУЧУ»  
«Нет. Не. Едешь. Ты гребаный придурок.»  
Шерлок так увлекся перепалкой с Джоном через смс-ки, что даже не услышал, как по лестнице поднялся Майкрофт. Он размышлял, как далеко можно зайти с бессмысленным перебрасыванием фраз «да, я сделаю/нет, ты не сделаешь», когда услышал тихое постукиванием зонтика прямо на пороге квартиры.  
— У тебя вопросы.  
— Господи, Майкрофт! Ты не можешь постучать? Или пончики забили твои артерии до такой степени, что и руки поднять не в состоянии?  
Майкрофт не обратил внимание на эти слова, нацепив на лицо терпеливую улыбку, которая говорила «как прекрасно, еще одна шутка с пончиками от моего истеричного братишки.»  
— Я знаю этот взгляд, Майкрофт. Я не ребенок.  
— Конечно, не ребенок. Посему сядь, — ответил Майкрофт со снисходительным видом, кричащим «ребенок, ребенок, ребенок».  
— Я не хочу сидеть, Майкрофт. Я хочу знать, что происходит.  
Ему пришлось сесть, потому что сел Майкрофт, и потому что он вымотан, и задет, и смущен, и ему нужны ответы. Он уселся на край кофейного столика, уперся локтями в колени, сложил пальцы под подбородком и ждал. Нахмурился, для пущего впечатления.  
Майкрофт неловко поерзал в кресле Шерлока, потеребив манжеты и одернув жилет. Пару раз откашлялся, затем улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Чай?  
— МАЙКРОФТ?  
— Ладно, ты никогда не ориентировался в социальных условностях. Я собираюсь произнести это единожды, хотя и против воли, я верю, что ты больше никому не скажешь и не используешь эту информацию. Обещаешь?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда у меня нет иного выбора, кроме как оставить тебя наедине со своим неведением.  
Майкрофт попытался встать и уйти, сохранив информацию в тайне, Шерлок знал, что это всего лишь уловка, партия, которую оба постараются разыграть наилучшим образом.  
— Майкрофт, я приложу все усилия, но если ты прямо сейчас не расскажешь мне о Джоне, клянусь всеми святыми, я заполучу твою голову на блюде с яблоком Бреберн во рту.  
— Предпочитаю Делькорф, если не возражаешь.  
— Тогда Зари.  
— Не думаю. Очень сочное, но сезон короткий.  
Братья сверлили друг друга взглядом, не желая отступать ни на йоту. Даже в вопросе, какое яблоко засовывать в рот головы Майкрофта на воображаемом блюде. Наконец, Шерлок пожал плечами:  
— Ладно, пусть будет Делькорф. А теперь говори, что знаешь.  
— Джон выполняет задание.  
Если бы Шерлок пил чай, он бы брызнул этим горячим чаем по всей комнате. Но чая не было, и хватая воздух, Шерлок просто спросил:  
— _Задание_? Без _меня_?  
— Да.  
— Что за задание? Он в _опасности_ , Майкрофт.  
— Опасность вообще ничтожна, если вообще существует. С ним агент 0018, а также несколько других, самолично мною отобранных.  
— Почему ты мне об этом не сказал? Почему он мне об этом не сказал?  
— Потому что мы не могли рисковать твоим вмешательством. Если бы ты знал, ты бы настоял поехать вместе с ним, как сейчас.  
— И почему это _плохо?_  
— Ты, конечно, рискнул бы преимуществом. Мы не могли дать им знать, что ты в курсе ситуации. Это бы ускорило процесс, а мы были бы не готовы.  
— _КТО?_  
— Сейчас я не могу этого сказать.  
— Ты не веришь, что я могу хранить секрет?  
— А ты сам доверил Джону свой секрет, когда его жизнь была на мушке?  
— Это другое.  
— Да неужели?  
— Да, другое. И моя жизнь сейчас не на мушке.  
— Разве? Шерлок, у тебя импульсивный контроль годовалого малыша с патологическим синдромом дефицита внимания. Ты не продержался бы и суток без того, чтобы не взять ситуацию под контроль, и провалил бы всю операцию.  
— Какую?  
— Ты действительно этого не видишь? Должен признать, я разочарован.  
— Стоп! Одну минуту! — Шерлок прижал пальцы к вискам и закрыл глаза. Трепещущие ресницы и нахмуренный лоб выдавали сумасшедшую работу мысли, Майкрофт посмотрел на часы, потом на Шерлока, потом опять на часы.  
Спустя сорок две секунды Шерлок открыл глаза, опустил руки, выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Боже мой!  
— Вот именно.  
— Я что-то упустил. Из сети Мориарти. Я кого-то упустил. Но как? Это невозможно.  
Майкрофт потер переносицу, словно страдая от боли, и слегка кивнул.  
— Кажется, что это так.  
— Но почему он этим занят? Почему Джон? Почему ты сам не занялся этой проблемой?  
— Джон Ватсон имеет мозг доктора и солдата, но проводит свое время в охоте и заботе о единственном в мире консультирующем детективе. Что мы можем заключить о его сердце?  
Шерлок сглотнул и посмотрел на свои руки, поворачивая из ладонями вверх и вниз, сгибая и разгибая пальцы. Майкрофт наблюдал за ним, подняв бровь, ожидая, когда Шерлок заговорит.  
— Ему не следовало ввязываться в это в одиночку. Я бы... я бы…  
— Ты бы отнял это у него. Позволь ему сделать это для тебя, Шерлок. Он хочет этого. Считай это подарком.  
— Выходит, флешка содержит инструкции?  
— Информацию о цели, сроках, инструкциях, альтернативных планах, как обычно.  
Майкрофт встал и дважды стукнул кончиком зонта по паркету из твердых пород дерева, пока Шерлок не кивнул головой. Затем он повернулся на каблуках безупречных туфель и вышел из квартиры.

***

«Ты должен был мне сказать. Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ»  
«Наконец, ты расколол Майкрофта?»  
«Ты лгал мне несколько месяцев. Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ»  
«Ох, пожалуйста. Ты лгал мне два года. Всё ради моего блага, помнишь? Теперь мой ход — честная игра.»  
«Я проводил два года, путешествуя по всему миру, подвергая себя смертельному риску, надрывая жилы, чтобы разрушить сеть Мориарти, а не для того, чтобы вернуться и увидеть тебя убитым одним из его дегенеративных приспешников. Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ»  
«Похоже, сеть не была полностью разрушена, да?»  
«Заткнись. Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ»  
«Похоже, ты по кое-кому скучаешь.»  
_Глупо._ Очень-очень-очень глупо. Он должен был видеть, он должен был наблюдать! Он был так поглощен счастьем Джона и не задумывался о том, как это отразится на его модус операнди, что прекратил делать то, что обычно делал. Так кто он после этого? Чувства. Он позволил им ослепить себя, связать себя в узел, они сделали его совершенно бесполезным, и сейчас он на пороге того, чтобы все потерять.  
Телефон звонил вновь, вновь и вновь, но он не обращал на него внимания. Он не будет читать сообщения. Пусть они приходят, пока он, кипя от возмущения и пыхтя, носится кругами по квартире. Он сунул телефон под череп, стоящий на каминной полке, и приказал не возвращать аппарат ни под каким соусом, неважно, как сильно он будет об этом умолять. Он не собирается читать сообщения. К черту! Уже не до шуток! Он схватил телефон и начал читать. Даже череп его предал.  
«Ты на самом деле не знал?»  
«Шерлок, не злись.»  
«Все скоро закончится, и я вернусь домой.»  
«Шерлок?»  
«Не хочешь поговорить о дельфиньем сексе?»  
«Похоже, не хочешь.»  
«Ты ведь знаешь, что я делаю это ради тебя?»  
«Я должен был за это взяться, чтобы вернуть тебе долг после всего, что ты для меня сделал.»  
«Если они узнают, как ты важен для меня, Шерлок, они убьют нас обоих.»  
«Это мой прыжок с Бартса, Шерлок. Типа того. Я не собираюсь фальсифицировать свою смерть.»  
«Шерлок?»  
«Все почти закончено.»  
«Шерлок, пожалуйста, ответь мне. Я пытаюсь тебя поддержать.»  
«Себя. Я пытаюсь дать тебе себя.»  
«Я ведь не ошибаюсь?»  
«Ты ведь хочешь меня?»  
«Шерлок, ответь.»  
«Я думаю, что ты меня хочешь.»  
«Я думаю, что ты хочешь меня так, как я хочу тебя.»  
«Пожалуйста.»  
«Хочешь, чтобы я тебе это сказал?»  
«Я люблю тебя.»


	3. :-)

Миссис Хадсон вошла в темную квартиру с подносом, нагруженным едой и чаем. Сначала ей показалось, что Шерлока нет дома, но затем она увидела, что детектив стоит у камина, неподвижный, словно соляной столб. Стоит с полуоткрытым ртом, словно застыл на середине фразы, челка упала на нахмуренный лоб. Стоит и смотрит в телефон, моргая. Просто моргая.  
— Шерлок, дорогой?  
Шерлок не отреагировал. Продолжал смотреть в телефон. Миссис Хадсон пересекла комнату и положила поднос на столик, включила настольную лампу. Налила чай в чашку и подняла крышку с исходящей паром тарелки, на которой явно было что-то вкусненькое. Подошла к неподвижной моргающей статуе.  
— Я принесла вам покушать, дорогой. Отличный, горячий чай. Шерлок?  
Шерлок моргнул три раза подряд.  
— Вы в порядке?  
Шерлок моргнул. Миссис Хадсон со вздохом ушла, закрыв тихо за собой дверь.  
Шерлок вышел из своего оцепенения, когда в очередной раз звякнул телефон. Уже была ночь, а время сообщения свидетельствовало, что он стоял, выключившись из реальности, больше двух часов. Колени, ноги и шея ныли, а в глаза словно насыпали песка. Он увидел на столе поднос с остывшей едой и чашку с холодным чаем.  
Уселся в кресло, скрестив ноги, и отложил телефон, не читая сообщение. Подумал о том, где он был в последние два часа. Большинство людей считали, что его Чертоги Разума представляют собой битком набитую камеру хранения, ряд ментальных папок, переполненных всевозможной информацией, фактами и данными, и он признает, что частично так оно и есть. Но никто не сможет понять, поэтому он и не пытается объяснить, что Чертоги Разума на самом деле очень динамичное место, которое является гораздо большим, чем набор пыльных коробок с документами, газетными вырезками и старыми школьными учебниками.  
В течение последних двух часов Шерлок сидел в обширном саду своих Чертогов, настоящей сокровищнице ботанических богатств и беседовал со своей Grand-mère _(бабушка, фр.)_. Это она содержит сад в таком впечатляющем состоянии, это она существует в вечности в садовых перчатках и с секатором, полотняным мешочком семян и инструментами. Она — _Grand-mère_ его молодости и невинного отрочества, и Шерлок любит ее сильней, чем собственных родителей, больше, чем Фиону, свою ирландскую няню. Больше, чем кого-либо.  
«Mon petit chou ( _моя душенька_ )», — говорит Grand-mère, поднимая взгляд от корзины с розовыми черенками. «Рада тебя видеть. Посмотри на себя — такой высокий, такой красивый. Подойди, садись, позволь мне полюбоваться». Она берет его за руку и ведет к каменной скамье, стоящей посреди удостоенных наград роз Версиньи, и Шерлок позволяет себе расслабиться в лучах ее обожающего взгляда. Довольная тем, что видит, она похлопывает его по колену и указывает на розовые плантации.  
_«Это был хороший сезон, Шерлок. Ты все еще в состоянии различать ароматы?»_  
Он закрывает глаза и позволяет чувствам завладеть собой. Он слышит, как вокруг них гудят пчелы, чувствует ее хрупкие пальцы, гладящие его по руке. Глубоко вдыхает, анализируя каждый новый аромат.  
«Да, Grand-mère».  
«Расскажи мне, mon petit chat.» (мой котенок)  
«Абрикос. Ваниль. Анис? Миндаль. Что-то цитрусовое, я думаю. Лимон?"  
Она похлопывает его по руке.  
«Presque parfait, mon trésor. Pamplemousse» (Почти идеально, мое сокровище. Грейпфрут)  
«Грейпфрут? Конечно. Всегда есть что-то, Grand-mère»  
«Всегда, дитя».  
Она снимает с головы широкополую шляпу и скручивает свои густые седые волосы в пучок, разглаживает льняную юбку и скрещивает ноги. Ее глаза — совершенное отражение его глаз, и это только один из многих генетических даров, доставшиеся от бабушки любимому внуку. Ему достались не только ее глаза, но скулы и изящный рот. Ему достался дар наблюдения, любовь к науке и ненасытное желание учиться. Именно она помогла ему в возрасте пяти лет разработать первый план Чертогов разума, и первые папки в нем — ее обширное генеалогическое древо, все виды роз и французские названия элементов Периодической системы.  
С ней он может быть собой, ему нет необходимости прятаться за сарказмом, нет необходимости строить оборонительные сооружения, не нужно ни производить впечатление, ни дурачить. Каждый раз, когда он приходит сюда, он понимает, как сильно скучает по ней, какой надежной опорой она является, и всегда укоряет себя за то, что не приходит чаще. Он может говорить с ней о чем угодно, и иногда ему хочет остаться с ней навсегда и купаться в ее принятии и терпении.  
«Grand-mère, что ты можешь рассказать мне о любви?»  
Он задает вопрос, словно ребенок, который спрашивает, почему небо голубое или как летают птицы. Она мгновение молчит, потом отводит с его лба локон.  
«Как его зовут, Шерлок?»  
Конечно, она знает, что это мужчина. Она всегда знала о нем все, всегда все в нем любила.  
«Его зовут Джон, Grand-mère. Он говорит, что любит меня. Я не уверен, что это возможно, и не сделал ничего, чтобы заставить его чувствовать любовь».  
«О, Шерлок. Нельзя заставить кого-то полюбить. Любовь приходит, она находит тебя. Твой Джон не принимал решения любить тебя. Он не может этому противостоять».  
«Откуда я знаю, если я...»  
«Глупый ребенок. Ты не сидел бы здесь, рядом со мной, если бы не любил его. Почему ты так боишься?  
Шерлок закрывает глаза и подставляет лицо летнему солнцу. Он скучает по ней, он скучает по ее абсолютной вере, которая всегда была в этой честной, мудрой женщине.  
«Я не знаю, могу ли я позволить себе так много эмоций, это отупило бы мой разум, это повлияет на мою работу. Я буду медлителен, непоследователен. Майкрофт говорит, что забота — это недостаток, а любовь — химический дефект, обнаруживаемый у проигравшей стороны».  
Она вздыхает в раздражении.  
«Хотелось бы обнять твоего брата за шею и задушить все эти ужасные вещи, которым он тебя научил. У него были благие намерения, у твоего старшего брата. Он хотел защитить тебя от боли, но его методы были... как бы сказать... варварскими. Он не научил тебя справляться с болью, он научил тебя прятаться от нее. Любовь, Шерлок, и забота не являются дефектом. Они усиливают, они укрепляют. Чтобы противостоять им, ты становишься хрупким и одномерным, неполноценным. Шерлок, ты — не Майкрофт. Ты способен быть полноценным. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы жить полной жизнью».  
«Я его подведу».  
«Да, иногда. А иногда он подведет тебя. Такова жизнь, Шерлок, и тебе разрешено потерпеть неудачу. Да, даже тебе. Он может прощать? Он добр?»  
«Он — лучший человек, которого я когда-либо знал. Но, Grand-mère, вдруг я потеряю его?»  
«Почему это может случиться?»  
«Я ведь потерял тебя.»  
«Нет, mon cheri (мой дорогой). Ты меня не потерял. Смерть не может остановить любовь, Шерлок.»  
«И как мне себя вести? Каково это — любить?»  
«Я подозреваю, что ты уже делаешь это. Вы заботитесь друг о друге, защищаете друг друга. Вы поддерживаете и помогаете друг другу, и прощаете, когда ошибаетесь. Вы учите друг друга и становитесь лучше».  
Он хочет сказать, что может учиться самостоятельно и защищать себя, как было всегда, но она начинает исчезать, и в сознании появляются звуки движения и жизни за окнами. На сегодня достаточно. Он обнимает ее узкие плечи и кладет подбородок на макушку, а затем она уходит вместе со сложным ароматом роз.  
Шерлок взглянул на телефон, лежащий у него на коленях, и увидел текстовое сообщение. На этот раз в нем еще одна фотография Джона. Лицо крупным планом, его глаза все такие же синие, несмотря на плещущееся в них беспокойство, а лицо такое же доброе. Губы сжаты, но уголки приподняты в обнадеживающей полуулыбке. Эта фотография рассказывает не о пляже, коктейлях, отдыхе. Это фотография рассказывает о Джоне.  
Подпись гласит: «продедуцируй меня».  
Шерлоку даже не нужно прилагать усилия. Джон боится. Он боится не этой последней скользкой нити сети Мориарти, насилия и опасности, он вовсе не боится решить последний кусочек головоломки. Нет. Джон боится, что сказал что-то не то. Джон боится, что его будущее теперь развернется в совершенно другом направлении, чем то, на что он надеялся и планировал.  
Шерлок все еще не уверен, что сказать. Сколько же времени он этого хотел? И как долго подчинялся жизни в молчаливом уединении, защищаясь одиночеством? С ним раньше никогда такого не случалось, никогда он не ощущал такой бури чувств и, конечно, никогда не позволял себе надеяться, что его чувства будут взаимны. Увы, ничто из этого не имеет смысла, несмотря на заявление Джона о любви, потому что... как насчет Мэри?  
В ушах все еще звучат слова Grand-mère, и он знает, если Джон говорит, что любит его, это правда, потому что Джон — воплощенная честность. Шерлок не боится риска, и адреналин в его венах поощряет к импульсивным поступкам. Шерлок откидывает голову, кладет правую руку на колотящееся сердце, а затем поднимает телефон, чтобы запечатлеть свой образ, образ Шерлока Холмса, любящего Джона Ватсона. Отправляет сообщение и ждет, но ответ приходит почти сразу.  
«Эй, привет. Все хорошо?»  
«Очень хорошо. :-)»  
«Приятно видеть твое лицо.»  
«Как и мне видеть твое. :-)»  
«Это твоя новая подпись?»  
«На данный момент. :-)»  
«Вот уж не подумал бы, что ты знаешь смайлики.»  
«Молли использует их постоянно. :-)»  
«: - * >»  
«; D :-)»  
«(* - *)»  
«На данный момент этого достаточно. :-)»  
«Совершенно верно.»  
«Я все еще злюсь, потому что не знаю. :-)»  
«Злишься, потому что я тебе не сказал, или потому что сам не понял?»  
«Да. :-)»  
«Понимаю.»  
«Мне не нравится быть в стороне. Ты не в безопасности. :-)»  
«Шерлок, я в безопасности. На самом деле это типа приманки.»  
«Джон, как насчет Мэри? :-)»  
«Что с ней, в частности?»  
«Как Мэри относится к твоим чувствам ко мне? Ты только что женился. Почему тебе не признаться мне до свадьбы? :-)»  
Мигают секунды, превращаются в минуты, а затем минуты объединяются в новую вечность.  
«Ну, очевидно, свадьба не была настоящей. Она была частью дела, операции. Мои чувства к ней должны были быть открытыми, чтобы мои чувства к тебе остались тайной. Не должно быть точек давления. Свадьба была гарантией моей и твоей безопасности.»  
«Это не было для меня очевидно. :-)»  
«Шерлок, разве Майкрофт не рассказывал тебе о Мэри?»  
«Скажи мне, что. :-)»  
«Кто она?»  
«О чем ты говоришь? :-)»  
«Ее годы работы в ЦРУ, а затем то, что мы могли бы назвать внештатной работой в Лондоне?»  
«Мы говорим о твоей Мэри? :-)»  
«Она в центре этой последней пьесы, Шерлок. Не могу поверить, что он не сказал тебе.»  
Но Майкрофт сказал ему, не так ли? Он сказал, что агент 0018 не одинок, что Майкрофт сам выбрал нескольких других агентов. Но Мэри? Шерлок ощутил, как в его груди закипела ярость, как горячая, вязкая жидкость затопила горло, рот, глаза. Краснота. Перед глазами краснота. Всего этого вдруг становится слишком много. Ложь, секреты, единственный в мире консультирующей детектив, одураченный. Он все упустил. Он упустил все, что разыгрывалось прямо перед его носом в течение нескольких месяцев. Боже, сколько удовольствия они должны были получить, как они, должно быть, язвительно обсуждали его за спиной, как смеялись, точно так же, как смеялись остальные в школе, в университете, в Скотланд-Ярде.  
Он думает об этой отвратительной свадьбе, о том, как погрузился в организацию свадебных платьев и букетов, о часах, которые он потратил на свою речь шафера, обо всех чувствах и заботах, которые он позволил проявить. Его речь была единственным истинным прощальным подарком Джону, и даже тщательно написанная скрипичная композиция бледнела по сравнению с этой искренней декларацией. Они обняли его и позволили дать обет, чтобы защитить их, и это было... это было притворством. Они были вместе, Джон и Мэри против какого-то неизвестного врага, которого он не видел. Джон и Мэри вместе расследуют дело  
Это нереально.  
И что теперь? Они сделают свою работу и вернутся домой, Мэри перейдет к следующему заданию, и Джон вернется в 221Б, и разве он сможет снова взглянуть на Шерлока и сказать ему, что он _блестящий, потрясающий и невероятный_? Он посмотрит на Шерлока и увидит, каким _глупым, обычным и скучным_ он был, и Шерлок рухнет под тяжестью собственной неудачи и унижения. Как может Джон принять _такого_? Как может Джон _любить_ такого? Вот кем он стал — сентиментальный дурак, который проморгал последний кусочек паззла, который оставил загадку нерешенной, чтобы ее стали решать два человека, которых он считал наименее подходящими для раскрытия дела, а он, Шерлок, складывал салфетки в лебедей и сиднейские оперы. И ему _нравилось_.  
«Шерлок? Поговори со мной, пожалуйста.»  
«Ты это чувствовал, когда понял, что я не мертв? Это было ощущение предательства, недоверия? Ты чувствовал себя идиотом, потому что не знал? ШХ»  
«Ты не идиот, Шерлок, ты самый блестящий человек, которого я когда-либо знал.»  
«Едва ли. Мое продолжающееся невежество перечеркивает все, чего я стою. ШХ»  
«Ты хотел выставить меня идиотом, когда фальсифицировал свою смерть, ради спасения моей жизни?»  
«Конечно, нет. То, что я сделал, было необходимо. Это… то, что ты делаешь… не является необходимым. ШХ»  
«В сложившихся обстоятельствах это было самое правильное.»  
«Ты и Мэри лгали мне, работая вместе, чтобы закончить то, что я начал — это самое правильное? ШХ»  
«Что? Нет! Ты не понимаешь. Все совсем не так. Я плохо выразился, позволь объяснить.»  
«Слишком поздно. Оставь меня в покое. Отключаю телефон. ШХ»  
«Шерлок, прекрати. Ты доверял мне свою жизнь, поверь и сейчас. Потрать немного времени, но не закрывайся от меня. Мы пройдем через это, клянусь.»  
«Теперь ты говоришь, как _Grand-mère_. ШХ»  
«Ты любил ее всем своим сердцем, может быть, следует прислушаться?»  
«Мне надо идти. ШХ»  
«Только недалеко, Шерлок. Не слишком далеко.»


	4. ВКМ

Последующие два дня Шерлок хандрил, не выходя из квартиры. Адресовал напыщенные тирады черепу, Лестрейду и миссис Хадсон. Переставил все книги по цвету, издателю, среднему имени автора, затем по количеству слов. Порылся по веб-сайту отеля для секс-каникул в поисках фотографий Джона, но больше ничего не нашел. Заказал два нелепо дорогих костюма, шелковые рубашки различных оттенков пурпурного (лавандовую, сиреневую, фиолетовую, цвета орхидеи, винную, бордовую), а также две пары «оксфордов» с Сэвил Роу, причем все оплатил со счета Майкрофта. Разжег в камине огонь, уселся перед ним, скрестил ноги и начал бросать в огонь страницы из толстой папки с названием «свадьба».  
Миссис Хадсон зашла с ее _я-не ваша-домохозяйка-но-принесла-чая-и-горячей-еды_ , но он едва заметил. Пища появилась, наверное, чудесным образом, и он вместо того, чтобы поесть, потратил время на создание архитектурных моделей из еды. Построил Эйфелеву башню из чипсов, Панамский канал из сосисок с картофельным пюре, карту шестого округа Парижа из колбасы, ломтиков ветчины и поджаренного хлеба. По ходу он съел некоторые архитектурные «постройки». Когда миссис Хадсон пришла за тарелками и начала убирать посуду на поднос, зазвонил телефон Шерлока. Он рассеянно к потянулся к трубке, развалив Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, сооруженный из косточки свиной отбивной и тушеной моркови.  
Миссис Хадсон взволновано вздрогнула.  
— Кто это, дорогой? Может быть, милый Лестрейд припас для вас леденящее кровь убийство?  
— И близко нет ничего такого изумительного, миссис Хадсон. Всего лишь Майкрофт. Совершенно неважно.  
— Я бы не сказала, что ваш брат не важный.  
— Вы бы ошиблись.  
— Ладно, дорогой. Позовите, если что-то понадобится.  
Удерживая поднос одной рукой, она уже хотела закрыть за собой дверь, но в последний момент обернулась. На лице ее было явное беспокойство по поводу пребывающего в дурном настроении консультирующего детектива.  
— Шерлок, вы должны взять себя в руки. Что сделано, то сделано. То, как вы себя ведете — изнываете в тоске, сжигаете вещи и почти совсем не едите, вы же просто само ожидание несчастья.  
Шерлок проигнорировал эти слова, посылая порхающими по экрану пальцами Майкрофту безмолвные вопли по поводу его неясных объяснений и путаных подсказок. Майкрофт любит дразнить и наводить таинственность. Очевидно, ему кажется, что он живет в одном из этих ублюдочных фильмов про Бонда, которые так любит Джон. Шерлок удивлен, что Майкрофт не присвоил им кодовые прозвища, как в этих фильмах. Может быть, стоит постараться и сделать это ради брата.  
_Дряхлый Сокол, Жирный Бабуин, Унылый Динго._ Он еще займется этим, а пока надо добыть ответы из одного напыщенного индюка.  
«Завтра? Что это должно значить? Начинаешь новую диету? Начитался Аткинса? ШХ»  
«Это означает то, что я сказал. Завтра.»  
«Завтра, когда? ШХ»  
«Я напишу, когда все будет сделано.»  
«Это невыносимо. Мне нужно БОЛЬШЕ, Майкрофт, мне нужна ИНФОРМАЦИЯ. ШХ»  
«Он может быть дома уже послезавтра.»  
«Я не об этом спрашивал. ШХ»  
«Именно об этом.»  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и начал размышлять о «завтра». Он не может выносить незнания, не способен оставаться в стороне от дела, которое начал и не смог довести до конца. Он не ответил на сообщения Джона и не послал ничего от себя с тех пор, как узнал про Мэри. Но сейчас он пишет одну-единственную смс-ку и нажимает на кнопку «отправить», почти надеясь, что Джон занят пляжной игрой бинго и не сможет ответить.  
«Завтра? ШХ»  
«О, ты снова со мной разговариваешь?»  
«Расскажи о завтрашнем дне. ШХ»  
«Завтра идем смотреть на китов.»  
«Это метафора? ШХ»  
«Весь мир — театр, Шерлок.»  
«Все женщины, мужчины — все актеры. ШХ»  
«И каждый в нем свою играет роль.»  
«Шекспир был идиотом. Что будет завтра? ШХ»  
«Наблюдаем за китами. Каждый свою играет роль.»  
«Не умирай. ШХ»  
«Хорошо.»  
«Я серьезно. ШХ»  
«Я знаю, ты серьезен. Злишься? Ты сказал, что не будешь злиться.»  
«Ты заставил меня выглядеть идиотом. Все это ФАРС. Я уступил тебя тому, что даже не было настоящим, Джон. Вы вдвоём на деле. На ее месте должен быть я. ШХ»  
«Я уже говорил, у тебя нет всей информации, и все не так, как ты думаешь.»  
«Ты меня знаешь, Джон. Сейчас мое гигантское эго довольно эффектно прибито. ШХ»  
«Я объясню все, когда вернусь. Ты будешь там?»  
Шерлок понял, что Джон спрашивает гораздо больше, чем об ожидаемом местонахождении при возвращении Джона. Джон хочет знать, двинутся ли они с Шерлоком, наконец, навстречу друг другу. Шерлок считает доказательством то время, которое они провели вместе, бессчетное число раз, когда они спасали друг друга в большом и малом. Он взвешивает безусловное доверие друг к другу против горького недовольства по поводу лжи и недомолвок Джона, настойчивый шепот сердца против нежелательных сентенций разума, воспоминания об общем прошлом против перспективы одинокого завтрашнего дня. По меньшей мере, смущает, что нет никакой формулы для анализа отношений, нет периодической таблицы эмоций, нет беспощадной логики, при помощи которой он может управлять своими мыслями. Но, в конце концов, возникает уравнение, и Шерлок улыбается его простоте.  
_ШЕРЛОК минус ДЖОН равно ВЕРНАЯ СМЕРТЬ._  
«Я буду здесь. _Grand-mère_ говорит, что мы справимся, хотя сомневаюсь, что ты продолжаешь чувствовать то, что говоришь, после того, как стал свидетелем моего полного идиотизма, глупости и слабости. ШХ»  
«Думаю, мне понравилась бы твоя _Grand-mère_ , но не думаю, что глупость — верное слово. Шерлок, я занялся этим, прекрасно зная, что ты не в курсе ситуации. Для тебя это новость, но не для меня. Я взял это дело, желая тебя, и все еще им занят, и закончу начатое. Просто тогда я не мог рассказать. Пожалуйста, вбей это себе в свой непробиваемый череп, прежде чем я вернусь.»  
«Верно подмечено. ШХ»  
«Спасибо. Может, изменишь подпись?»  
«Какие-либо предложения? ШХ»  
«Не знаю. Пожелание удачи?»  
«Тебе не нужна удача. ВКМ»  
«Что это означает?»  
«Вернись ко мне. ВКМ»  
«Вернусь.»  
«Ты нервничаешь? Не нервничай. ВКМ»  
«Не нервничаю. Я возбужден.»  
«Возбужден перед наблюдением за китами? ВКМ»  
«Эм, нет.»  
«От чего-то другого? ВКМ»  
«От чего-то другого.»  
«Джон, мне трудно раскусить тебя по смс-кам. ШХ»  
«А ты попробуй.»  
И Шерлок попробовал. Он знает, что они уже много лет идут друг навстречу другу. Он знает, что свадьба Джона была фальшивкой. Он понимает, что таково желание Джона — подарить Шерлоку последний кусочек головоломки, в которую они были так сильно вовлечены. И после возвращения домой их прежде платонические-хотя-и-волнующие отношения перейдут из плоскости дружбы в нечто _большее_. Что-то интимное и желанное, что-то сексуальное. Шерлок подозревает, что будет исключительно хорош в постели, и вычислил, что Джон тоже исключительно хорош в постели, и _все это_ будет _сказочно прекрасно_.  
Сказочно возбуждающе. Возбуждающе сказочно.  
Мысль о физической близости с Джоном — удовольствие, которое Шерлок редко себе позволял. Он с трудом пытался удержать свои мысли в узде, но сны — неукротимы, они существуют под фундаментом хорошо вымуштрованных Чертогов Разума. Сны находят и вытаскивают на поверхность все, что он так упорно прячет и подавляет: нежность, потребность, желание, прикосновение. Каждая нелогичная, спутанная, эмоциональная реакция, которую он так тщательно упаковывал, разворачивается и обнажается под подсознательным микроскопом, когда он спит, заставляя разум внимательно взглянуть на правду, скрытую за ложью.  
Теперь он понимает, что может себе ни в чем не отказывать, если пожелает. И, святая матерь божья, как же он желает этого! Его воображение питает это желание, и желание возвращается, чтобы подогреть воображение: прикосновение губ Джона и его языка, звуки, которые он мог бы сделать в момент нарастающего желания, изгиб шеи под губами Шерлока, изгиб спины Джона, переходящей в упругий небольшой зад, мускусное тепло его живота в шелковистом пространстве у бедер, член Джона твёрдый и тяжелый, жаждущий Шерлока. Он уверен, что член Джона будет соответствовать реальности, которая является Джоном: коренастый и крепкий, агрессивный и напористый. Может ли член быть агрессивным? Шерлок уверен, что член Джона именно такой. Он будет твердо стоять на своем, словно угрожая трахнуть так круто, что вышибет все мозги.  
Боже. Это произойдет. Все это, весь Джон будет принадлежать ему — коснуться, овладеть, вдохнуть, сделать своим.  
«Я возбужден. ВКМ»  
«Извини?»  
«Я думал, что, может быть, ты возбужден предстоящими событиями, а затем начал думать о некоторых вещах, и теперь я возбужден. ВКМ»  
«Понимаю.»  
«Ты возбужден? ВКМ»  
«Ну, не был, но теперь я очень тебе благодарен.»  
«Насколько сильно? ВКМ»  
«Очень хреново.»  
«Очень Хреново — насколько это сильно, если уточнить значение? Это физиологический термин, основанный на достоверных и надежных медицинских исследованиях? ВКМ»  
«На сегодняшний момент, да.»  
«Тогда считаю, что сейчас я возбужден «Очень Хреново» в квадрате. ВКМ»  
«Боже, Шерлок.»  
«Это опечатка? ВКМ» _(непереводимая игра слов God — боже и good — хорошо)_  
«Ух ты, да это весело.»  
«Ты все еще здесь?»  
«Шерлок?»  
«Понимаю. Нам с тобой придется серьезно поговорить о секстинге.»

***

На следующий день в 4:32 Шерлок отправил брату смс-ку с требованием сообщить новости и обнаружил, что испытывает крайнее отвращение к плохой производительности Майкрофта, поскольку ответа не последовало. Он прождал семь минут, послал еще одну смс-ку, затем спустя три минуты — еще одну. Невозможно поверить, что Майкрофт ставит сон, уничтожение тортов, национальную безопасность и шпионаж более высоко, чем Операцию «Джон на Секс-Каникулах». Когда все будет сказано и сделано, он планирует провести со старшим Холмсом серьезный разговор насчет верной расстановки приоритетов.  
Наконец, в 5:30 Майкрофт ответил с присущей ему вежливостью и терпением, которых так не хватало Шерлоку.  
«Новостей нет, Шерлок, я дал бы тебе знать.»  
«Отложи торт и займись прямыми обязанностями, Майкрофт. ВКМ»  
«Наслаждайся утром, Шерлок. Я свяжусь, когда будет что рассказать. Уверен, он тоже. ВКТ»  
Больше не было ни сообщений, ни звонков, и к полудню у Шерлока на каждой руке красовалось по два никотиновых пластыря и по одному на каждом бедре. Он отложил в сторону телефон, уверенный в том, что аппарат испорчен, затем взял и опять проверил. Ничего. Он почувствовал себя необъяснимым образом прикованным к Бейкер-стрит, словно получение каких-либо новостей о Джоне за пределами дома делало его бесполезным, инертным, бесцельным, несостоятельным в плане интеллектуальной остроты, так легко достигаемой в стенах квартиры. Он находился в лок-даун режиме, функционируя исключительно мозгом, посему вздрогнул, когда поднял глаза и увидел миссис Хадсон, трясущую его за плечо.  
— Бога ради, Шерлок. Вы слышите меня?  
— Я занят, миссис Хадсон, пожалуйста, уйдите.  
— Нет, Шерлок. Я буду настаивать. Вы не ели два дня, и, честно говоря, воняете, как бродяга. Когда вы в последний раз принимали душ?  
Шерлок, махнув рукой, отвернулся. Если она не уйдет, просто не надо обращать внимания. Миссис Хадсон, однако, знала Шерлока как облупленного и могла при необходимости проявить настойчивость. Встав перед ним, она приперла его к стенке, потрясая большим кухонным ножом.  
— Шерлок, дорогой, позвольте, я выскажусь ясно. Знаю, что происходит нечто серьезное, и знаю, что в этом замешан Джон. Если бы он вошел в эту дверь прямо сейчас и увидел бы вас в таком состоянии, уверяю, он бросился бы вон из квартиры, не снимая куртки. Вы этого хотите?  
Перед таким восхитительным маленьким цунами негодования Шерлок склонил голову. За многие годы его домовладелица стала почти родной, а ее способность видеть его насквозь казалась сверхъестественной.  
— Что вы предлагаете, миссис Хадсон?  
— Отдайте телефон, в который пялитесь целый день. Я буду стоять у двери ванной и передам вам его, если он зазвонит. Примите душ, вымойте волосы, почистите зубы, наденьте что-то другое, а не эту жалкую футболку и поношенный халат. А потом я отдам телефон и принесу сандвич, который вы обязуетесь съесть.  
— Душ, волосы, зубы, пижама и халат, никаких сандвичей.  
— Душ, волосы, зубы, _чистая_ пижама и халат и сандвич.  
— Половина сандвича.  
— Целый сандвич.  
— Хорошо.  
Он положил телефон в ее руку и направился к ванной, обернувшись, чтобы удостовериться, что она с телефоном идет за ним. Убедившись, что с этой стороны все в порядке, включил душ и избавился от несвежей одежды. Появился спустя десять минут, аж сияющий от чистоты, с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг тонкой талии. Миссис Хадсон вернула ему молчащий телефон и направилась на кухню за сандвичем. Закончив одеваться, он тоже пришел на кухню и увидел там не только миссис Хадсон с тарелкой сандвичей, но и Антею с маленькой черной коробкой в руках.  
— Господи, ну что _теперь_?  
Она подняла бровь ровно на полсантиметра и передала ему коробку.  
— Ваш брат решил, что вы захотите это послушать. Односторонний передатчик, так что общаться с ним вы не сможете, но сможете услышать доктора Ватсона, а также последите, как события будут… разворачиваться. Здесь код доступа и запасная батарейка, хотя я сомневаюсь, что она понадобится. Все в коробке.  
Шерлок взял коробку и отвернулся, широко открыв глаза от изумления и благодарности. «Слава богу, — подумал он. — Видимо, Майкрофт страдает от критического содержания сахара в крови и в последние минуты жизни совершил нечто монументальное». Он сообразил, что надо бы поблагодарить братца и повернулся к Антее, но та уже ушла. На ее месте стояла миссис Хадсон, держа сандвич наперевес, словно пистолет.  
— Пока не съешьте, и думать не могите, молодой человек.  
Он сел за стол и откусил добрую половину сандвича, открывая коробку. Вытащил оттуда компоненты приемника, вставил наушники в разъем, проверил батарейку, включил. Миссис Хадсон поставила перед ним кружку горячего чая. Под ее пристальным взглядом он еще раз откусил от сандвича, затем выудил из коробки клочок бумаги с кодом доступа. Код был написан почерком Майкрофта, что вызвало в Шерлоке небольшое беспокойство. Явно это решение было принято в последнюю минуту — судя по написанным в спешке корявым буквам, Майкрофт сомневался. Майкрофт не был уверен, что Шерлоку следует это слышать, что означало, что он либо не уверен во всей операции в целом, либо скрывает нечто важное. Шерлок ввел код и услышал щелчки, означающие установление подключения. Какие-то секунды он не слышал вообще ничего, затем послышался низкий неизвестный голос.  
_— Оставайтесь на месте, двадцать пятый. Восемнадцатый. Прием._  
— Вас понял, восемнадцатый. Двадцать пятый. Прием.  
— Вы уверены, что цель не вооружена, Ватсон?  
— Настолько, насколько возможно.  
— Вы уверены, что сегодня ночью?  
— Это говорили ваши разведчики, не я.  
— Вызываю, двадцать пятый. Подтвердите данные разведки.  
— Данные разведки подтверждены. Двадцать пятый. Прием.  
— Цель движется в вашем направлении, Ватсон.  
Шерлок подошел к своему креслу, не обращая внимания на оставшиеся сандвичи и чай. Он сел, положив руки на подлокотники, поставил ноги на пол и закрыл глаза. Скрупулезно разобрал каждое услышанное слово, но в них ничего нет, ничего не происходит. Сказанного недостаточно, потому что чего-то не хватает. Отсутствует что-то, чего он ожидал.  
Мэри.  
Он ничего не слышал от Мэри, потому что у Мэри нет микрофона.  
Шерлок откинул голову и взревел. Миссис Хадсон бросила разделочную доску, которую мыла в раковине, и повернулась, подняв руки, словно защищаясь. Через пять секунд она поняла, что Шерлок не кричит, не взрывается от ярости, и не собирается крушить все подряд.  
Он _смеется_.  
— Все в порядке, дорогой? — спросила она под прикрытием безопасной кухни.  
Шерлок вскочил, сжав руками голову, спокойно выговаривая сам себе.  
— Глупец, глупец, _глупец_. Из всего, что я упустил, это, несомненно, _венец_. Холмс, ты — невежественный близорукий _кретин_! Прямо у тебя под носом, перед глазами все это время! Ох, это _восхитительно_!  
Шерлок не замечает, как тихо уходит миссис Хадсон, не обращает внимания на то, что стынет чай и сохнет сандвич, который он обещал съесть. Он вполуха слушает разговор мужчин, обрывки фраз, ложащихся в общую концепцию — _над бортом, корма, узлы_ (они на катере) — а в это время вытаскивает папки из Чертогов Разума, перекладывая на свои места, что должно было быть сделано много месяцев назад. _Снайперы в бассейне, женский почерк на конверте с розовым телефоном, поддельная картина Вермеера, пакет с хлебными крошками_ — сколько же раз она была замешана с самого начала, выполняя поручения Мориарти и организуя «службу тыла» его криминальных операций? Он хочет поразмышлять больше о том, что было с Джоном, пока все думали, что Шерлок мертв, но сдается, чтобы послушать Джона и агентов, находящихся в предполагаемом туре по наблюдению за китами.  
Он услышал, как Джон прошептал «цель приближается», а затем раздался голос Мэри. Она так близко, что ее слышно в микрофон Джона.  
— Милый, я принесла тебе бокал вина.  
— Спасибо. Киты еще не появились?  
— Я не видела. Тебе нравится?  
— Нравится что?  
— Вино.  
— Я еще не попробовал… да, хорошее, спасибо.  
— Пьем до дна, как ты обычно говоришь. За будущее, Джон.  
— За будущее.  
Шерлок услышал звон бокала о бокал, потом тишину. Поразмышлял о сложившейся обстановке. Разведка полагает, что Мэри попытается устранить Джона сегодня вечером, на катере, во время тура за китами. Но на катере есть другие пассажиры, по меньшей мере, десяток пар, плюс агенты, изображающие из себя туристов. Вооруженных туристов. Но Мэри? Она безоружна? Конечно, нет. Его вдруг осенило, и он проклял тот факт, что не может предупредить Джона по радио.  
Ах, нет. Он может связаться. Конечно, может. Шерлок хватает телефон и отправляет сообщение, надеясь, что Джон отреагирует немедленно, даже если Мэри стоит прямо над душой. Он слышит рингтон Джонова телефона, принявшего смс-ку, и голос Мэри.  
— Он не может оставить тебя в покое, да? Что сейчас? Ему нужно принести чай?  
Джон хмыкает, сохраняя беззаботный тон.  
— Ты же знаешь Шерлока. Он, вероятно, и не осознает, что меня нет в соседней комнате.  
— А следовало бы, с учетом того, что ты живешь отдельно уже несколько месяцев. Он словно все время с нами. Может, тебе проще его пригласить и сэкономить на усилиях писать смс-ки каждые пять секунд.  
— Это реально волнует тебя, милая? Я ведь женился на тебе. Я здесь с тобой. Выйду на минутку, ладно? Сейчас вернусь.  
— Ради бога, Джон. Скажи ему, что я советую заняться другим делом.  
Сообщение приходит секунду спустя, свидетельствуя о том, что Джон один и может отвечать.  
«Не пить вина?»  
«Она что-то подсыпала в вино, Джон. Если она без оружия, значит, будет играть по-другому. Ей надо нейтрализовать тебя. ВКМ»  
«Но как?..»  
«Майкрофт передал мне односторонний передатчик. Я могу тебя слышать, но не могу говорить. ВКМ».  
«Конечно. Но я уже немного выпил. Что дальше?»  
«ПЕРЕСТАТЬ ПИТЬ. ОЧЕВИДНО. ВКМ»  
«Значит, ты сообразил насчет Мэри?»  
«Не прошло и года! Теперь многое обретает смысл. Что является целью? Ты захватишь ее? ВКМ»  
«Зависит от того, как пойдут дела. Я должен туда вернуться.»  
Перед тем, как покинуть туалет, Джон переговаривается с другими агентами. «Цель отравила вино, следите за мной. Ватсон. Прием». Агенты 0018 и 0025 подтвердили получение сообщения, и Джон вернулся к Мэри.  
Следующие двадцать минут ничего не менялось. Джон и Мэри стояли на палубе, наблюдая за водой, почти не разговаривая друг с другом. Два других агента хранили молчание, находясь на своих местах и ожидая развития событий. Но потом все произошло очень быстро, почти без предупреждения. Шерлок стоял у камина, закрыв глаза, и вжимал наушник в ухо, словно пытаясь приблизиться к голосам.  
— Смотри, Джон! Что-то движется по носу. Похоже, стая китов.  
— Мы… перейдем туда?  
Джон говорит невнятно и медленно, и Шерлок пытается прикинуть, сколько снотворного Мэри добавила к вину и сколько вина выпил Джон.  
— Не стоит, Джон. Давай останемся здесь.  
— Хм… Но… киты…  
— Ты спишь на ходу, Джон. Все в порядке? Я бы не хотела, чтобы ты выпал за борт.  
Мэри резко рассмеялась, затем раздался шорох, невнятное бормотание и плеск. Шерлок наклонил голову, стремясь услышать больше, но в наушнике стояла гробовая тишина.


	5. ВКМ2

Шерлок готов выдрать наушник из уха и звонить Майкрофту, когда отвечают 0018 и 0025. Он замирает на месте, подняв руки, и через какое-то время понимает, что 0018 теперь общается с капитаном, а 0025 следует к корме для выяснения обстановки. Пока он слушает радио, из телефона на кухне раздается звонок. Это Майкрофт, и Шерлок чувствует удивительное облегчение от того, что брат держит на контроле ситуацию и так быстро реагирует.  
«Оставайся на месте, пока мы не узнаем большего.»  
Шерлок не отвечает, поскольку ответить ему нечего. Агенты переговариваются друг с другом, но они не говорят того, чего Шерлок отчаянно желает услышать.  
_— Ватсон и цель пропали. В воде нет никаких признаков. Зовите спасателей. Начинаю действовать. Двадцать пятый. Конец связи._  
Микрофон двадцать пятого отключается, и Шерлок слышит, как 0018 зовет спасателей, затем кого-то инструктирует по поводу спуска на воду спасательной шлюпки. Спустя тридцать секунд молчания Шерлок вытаскивает наушник из уха, сгребает телефон, бумажник, паспорт, собранную заранее дорожную сумку и вылетает из квартиры. Этого, говорит он себе, нельзя допускать. В порядке Джон или нет — в любом случае Шерлок едет к нему. Он все это время должен был быть с Джоном, но Майкрофт настаивал, и Джон настаивал, и по какой-то совершенно немыслимой причине он их послушал. А сейчас случилось _вот это_.  
Он сидит в такси, отчаянно желая, чтобы пробки рассосались, и рявкает водителю, предлагая альтернативные пути. «Меняем А40 на А312, чуть больше расстояние, зато на семь с половиной минут быстрее в это время дня». В то же время строчит Майкрофту сообщения.  
«Даже не пытайся меня остановить, Майкрофт. ВКМ»  
«И не думал.»  
«Есть новости? ВКМ»  
«Ожидаю в любую минуту. Организую частный самолет. Иди к терминалу и по взлетно-посадочной полосе.»  
«Новости? ВКМ»  
«Новости? ВКМ»  
«Новости? ВКМ»  
«Антея встретит у терминала с документами.»  
«Новости о ДЖОНЕ? ВКМ»  
«Джона нашли.»  
«Не шути со мной, Майкрофт. Рассказывай. ВКМ.»  
«Его реанимируют.»  
Реанимируют. Значит, Джон жив. Возможно, жив. Джон не может быть _мертвым_. Капля жидкости падает на экран телефона, и Шерлок понимает, что его бросает в пот, словно в лихорадке. Воротничок уже мокрый, а также шевелюра и рубашка подмышками и на спине. Более того, он чувствует, что сердце, которое управляет всей кардиологической деятельностью, каким-то образом отделилось от удерживающих его сосудов и переместилось в горло, куда-то за адамово яблоко, застряв в жутко неудобном и маленьком пространстве. Дальнейшее исследование показало, что желудок больше не располагается над толстой кишкой, а опустился куда-то вниз, видимо, прокладывая путь наружу. Либо органы в теле восстают, либо полностью овладевают мозгом, который в данный момент занимается организацией массивной панической атаки.  
Шерлок закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову на подголовник. Перед его мысленным взором начинают возникать деревья, а затем извилистая каменная дорожка, ведущая к дому. Он едва может двигать ногами, но поднимается по ступенькам. Каждый шаг — проверка на прочность его двигательных функций. Входная дверь открывается, и Шерлок замирает на месте, удерживаемый ее нежной рукой.  
_— Tu as besoin de respirer, mon chat (Ты должен дышать, котенок)._  
— Я не могу дышать без него, Grand-mère.  
— Дыши, дитя. Вдох, Шерлок. Выдох. Еще раз. Ты едешь к нему?  
Шерлок опускает лицо к бледно-персиковому бутону и глубоко вдыхает. В розах Grand-mère есть что-то, напоминающее ему Джона. Не аромат — аромат слишком женственен. Не цвет, конечно. Слишком невыразительный для Джоновой энергетики. Лепестки. Лепестки, то, как они мягко разворачиваются из крепкого кластера в центре бутона, проявляя свою сущность медленно, неторопливо, но все еще сохраняя надежность и уверенность сердцевины.  
— Вдруг он умрет?  
— Мы сможем справиться, если это произойдет. Но сейчас рано об этом думать.  
— Вдруг я опоздаю? Все это время, Grand-mère, все прошедшие годы я был полным идиотом.  
— Non, ce n'est pas vrai (нет, это не так), Шерлок. Неправда. Таков твой путь, это всегда было твоим путем.  
— Тогда он должен выжить, Grand-mère, потому что мой путь не может закончиться вот так.  
— Хорошо. Теперь иди. Садись на самолет, mon petit chat (мой котенок).   
Шерлок поднимается на борт маленького частного самолета, нагруженный досье, которое ему быстро передала Антея. Сев на место, выключает телефон, кладет его в карман, раскладывает бумаги на блестящем столике перед креслом, задвигает шторку на окне и закрывает глаза. Перед ним мелькают часы, часы бездействия и бесполезности, часы между ним и Джоном, своеобразная пытка. Почему никто до сих пор не изобрел телепортацию? Наверняка, люди Майкрофта над этим работают? Бесполезные люди, как оказывается… Быть, существовать, сидеть в этом ничегонеделаньи оказывается новым кругом Дантевского ада, его особо изощренным обновлением. Значит, так и должно быть. Шерлок засыпает.  
Маленький самолетик приземляется на взлетно-посадочную полосу, колеса скрипят и визжат, когда двигатели переключаются на реверс и выпускаются закрылки, чтобы погасить ускорение. Шерлок собирает вещички и бросается к двери, не дожидаясь остановки самолета у терминала. Стюардесса смотрит на него. Он смотрит в ответ.  
Шерлок включает телефон и выходит из самолета в зной. Жесткая подошва его туфель ступает на асфальт, а волосы шевелятся под мягким океанским бризом, но консультирующий детектив не обращает внимания на пальмы, чаек, запах соли и моря. Он быстро прокручивает сообщения и несется через маленький аэропорт, ведомый одной целью. Проходит таможню со штампом в паспорте, выходит из здания и садится в частную машину, ожидающую его у тротуара.  
Водитель не делает ни малейшей попытки завязать разговор, за что Шерлок ему весьма благодарен. Он сидит, ничего не видя вокруг, а машина плавно движется по улицам к району острова, где почти не бывает туристов. Больница представляет собой невысокое приземистое бетонное здание, которое внушает мало доверия, но Шерлок видывал и похуже. Стоя перед дверью-вертушкой, которая впустит его к Джону, Шерлок рефлексирует по поводу того, что будут значить последующие несколько минут, и как они изменят всю его жизнь. Что бы он ни открыл внутри себя, это или прекратит существование, или даст новый виток, в чем он абсолютно уверен. Если с Джоном все в порядке, Шерлок обещает себе, что больше не потеряет ни секунды времени, утверждая свое новое будущее. Утверждая в нем Джона.  
Он заново оценивает то, что знает к этому моменту. Сообщения Майкрофта говорят мало. Лишь о том, что Джон жив и находится в местной больнице, и что машина доставит Шерлока прямо до места. Недостаток релевантной информации вызывает фрустрацию, но это так типично для Майкрофта — дипломата, который ухитряется никогда не сказать того, что имеет в виду, теми словами, которые должны выразить его намерение. «Жив» может означать «на аппарате жизнеобеспечения». «Больница» может означать «реанимацию». Последнее сообщение обеспокоило Шерлока больше всего. Он не хочет даже думать, что может значить «удачи» в извращенном уклончивом лексиконе Майкрофта.  
Больница кажется вымершей, когда Шерлок входит внутрь. За столом регистратора никого нет, и Шерлок подходит к пустому креслу и пролистывает различные меню в компьютере, пока не находит палату Джона. Не реанимация, не хирургия. Реабилитация. Джон на этом же этаже, может быть, всего в паре дверей. Шерлок глубоко вздыхает и позволяет себе крошечную улыбку уголком рта. Менее чем через тридцать секунд он оказывается в палате Джона.  
Джон сидит на стуле у окна, полностью одетый в одежду, которая, как предполагает Шерлок, взята из его секс-каникулярного гардероба. Он зашнуровывает туфли. Шерлок молча открывает дверь, и Джон, не поднимая глаз, говорит:  
— Я почти готов, спасибо.  
— Я же сказал тебе не пить вина.  
Джон быстро поднимает голову, смотрит на Шерлока распахнутыми от удивления ясными глазами и открывает рот.  
— Господи, Шерлок! Ты действительно здесь?  
— Как оказывается, да.  
— Входи.  
Шерлок застывает, как вкопанный. Все события прошедшей недели прокручиваются словно в замедленной киносъемке, затем замирают. Все уходит на задний план, остается лишь вихрь эмоций и неопределенного предвкушения, которое сияет между ними в этот, казалось бы, обычный момент. Но этот момент такой же судьбоносный, как и тот, когда один из них вошел в комнату и нашел там другого. Этот момент феноменален, потому что он — последняя остановка перед прыжком Шерлока в пропасть неизвестного.  
Позже он не вспомнит, как пересекал комнату или что-то говорил, и даже не вспомнит, как принял решение _двинуться_ , но будет помнить жесткий пол, впечатавшийся в колени. Будет помнить ощущение брюк Джона защитного цвета у своей щеки, пальцы Джона, гладящие по волосам, свои руки, обнимающие Джона за талию. Он будет помнить тепло всего этого, силу, крепость Джона, которого он прижимал к себе.  
— Дыши, Шерлок.  
— То же мне говорила _Grand-mère_.  
— Благослови ее господь. Шерлок, дай мне посмотреть на тебя. Взгляни на меня.  
Шерлок поднимает голову и смотрит на Джона, который нежно обхватывает его лицо руками, гладит пальцами щеки, пожирает взглядом кудри, и глаза, и нос, и губы, и шею. Шерлок закрывает глаза, чтобы понять, может ли это помочь его сердцу восстановить хоть какое-то подобие нормальной функции, но полностью теряет контроль над взбесившимся пульсом, когда чувствует губы Джона на лбу, бровях, висках, носу, щеках, ресницах. Затем поцелуи прекращаются, и Шерлок ощущает, как Джон потирается о него носом, ощущает теплое дыхание около губ и соображает, что Джон наклоняет его голову чуть вбок. У Шерлока мелькает мимолетная мысль о том, что его собственные губы, кажется, должны тоже подключиться к действиям, потому что Шерлок не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что делать, но его губы сами раскрываются, ищут, а затем слегка касаются губ Джона.  
Этот поцелуй не что иное, как мягкое прикосновение рта ко рту, может быть, легкое ощущение кончика языка, но это самая сладкая вещь, которую Шерлок когда-либо испытывал в его никчемной до сих пор жизни. Он знает, что если в этот момент умрет, это будет смерть от счастья. Он хочет рассказать об этом Джону, но возникает другой голос, неожиданный голос, который произносит: «Доктор Ватсон? Вам нужно подписать эти бумаги, и можете идти.»  
Шерлок открывает глаза с единственной целью — закатить их. Джон, все еще такой близкий, улыбается, поднимает бровь в притворном раздражении, оборачивается к сестричке:  
— Благодарю, я подпишу прямо сейчас. Вы не могли бы вызвать мне такси?  
— Без проблем.  
Это, хотел сказать Шерлок, было слишком легко, но он не склонен множить сущее, так что просто встает и подает руку, помогая Джону встать со стула. Они — рядом, и Шерлок инстинктивно протягивает руки и обнимает Джона, улыбаясь возможности наконец, наконец сдаться этой переполняющей его постоянной жажде прикосновений.  
— Куда мы идем? — спрашивает он, и Джон отвечает, прижавшись лицом к его шее.  
— Думаю, есть смысл вернуться на курорт. Надо закончить дело с 0018 и 0025, и еще у меня остается неделя отпуска.  
_Ох!_  
— Джон, где Мэри?  
— Она мертва, Шерлок.  
_Ах!_  
— Мы можем поселиться в другой комнате?  
— Уверен, все уже организовано.  
Шерлок ощущает, как дрожь прошибает все тело, а дыхание перехватывает, когда он опускает руки и смотрит в дразнящие, темные глаза Джона.  
— Джон Ватсон, значит, мы вдвоем на секс-каникулах?  
— Думаю, что именно так. Согласен?  
— Боже, да!


	6. ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ПОЖАЛУЙСТА

Джон и Шерлок еще немного постояли, улыбаясь, как идиоты. Ладно, подумал про себя Шерлок, если быть с Джоном означает выглядеть идиотом и действовать как идиот, так тому и быть. Затем Джон наклонился к большой пластиковой сумке с вещами и начал в ней рыться. Положил кошелек в задний карман, застегнул часы и достал солнечные очки. В последний раз заглянул в сумку, ухмыльнулся и вытащил оттуда обручальное кольцо — простой платиновый ободок — и зажал его между большим и указательным пальцем.  
Шерлок ощутил, что тепло, полученное от рук Джона, рассеивается. Сцена, когда Мэри надела кольцо на палец Джона, была одним из самых жутких моментов его жизни, и сейчас он опять вспомнил ощущение, которые испытал в маленькой церкви — упавшее сердце и затуманенный рассудок, сожаление, потеря, одиночество. Знание того, свадьба была постановкой, мало помогло уничтожить эти воспоминания.  
— Что ты с ним сделаешь?  
— Я мог бы тебе сказать, но затем буду вынужден убить.  
— Боже мой, Агент Ватсон, ты на самом деле так впечатлен собой?  
— А ты?  
— Я всегда впечатлен тобой, Джон. Я очень впечатлен тобой прямо сейчас и предвкушаю, как буду _исключительно_ впечатлен тобой в самом ближайшем будущем.  
И Шерлок насладился видом румянца, медленно покрывшего шею и щеки Джона, тем, как тот облизнул нижнюю губу и слегка поднял бровь.  
— Давай уже пойдем отсюда, а?  
— Давай.  
В такси по пути на курорт Шерлок просмотрел медицинские записи Джона и заподозрил, что в бумагах было далеко не все. Судя по отчету терапевта, Джон поступил в больницу на скорой помощи, в сознании после проведенной сердечно-легочной реанимации, поскольку упал с катера и долгое время находился под водой. Никакого упоминания о седативных препаратах или других запрещенных веществах. Ничто не указывало, что он был отравлен вином. В заключении были перечислены незначительные ушибы, исключалось сотрясение мозга, а также удостоверялось, что легкие чистые и здоровые. Он заметил, что не было полицейского отчета, в котором излагались бы детали нечестной игры. Но его и не должно быть, так?  
Он отдал бумаги Джону и внимательно на него посмотрел, затем произнес:  
— Я хотел бы услышать историю целиком, включая все мелочи, про которые не написано.  
— Конечно, только не сейчас, ладно? — Джон кивнул в сторону таксиста.  
— Конечно, потом.  
Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда такси подъехало к отелю, и Шерлок на мгновение поразился значимости всего, что сегодня случилось, и сжатости временного срока, за который все произошло. Казалось, миссис Хадсон с ее сандвичами была неделю назад, так же, как Антея с ее коробкой, сумасшедшая поездка в аэропорт и полет к Джону. Этим утром он еще вышагивал по полу, ожидая ответа от Майкрофта, не зная толком, что должно произойти, а сейчас, спустя почти шестнадцать часов, все закончилось, и начинается что-то новое и прекрасное. Шерлок был не из тех, кто верил в концепцию завершения или отмечал в жизни символические главы. Погрязнуть надолго в рефлексии — значит остаться в тех мрачных моментах, дать им силу, которую они не заслуживают. Редчайший момент, но на этот раз он не чувствовал необходимости вычислять логически недостающие звенья. Пусть лучше Джон заполнит лакуны, и они двинутся дальше, в новую реальность, которую создал для них Джон.  
Служащая отеля сердечно приветствовала Джона, протянула ему новые ключи и сказала:  
— Мы перевели вас в другую комнату, мистер Ватсон. Надеюсь, вы и Мэри будете довольны.  
Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, думая, как он выкрутится, но Джон просто сказал:  
— Мэри неожиданно пришлось уехать, и в отель она больше не вернется. Мистер Холмс присоединится ко мне до конца отпуска.  
— Прекрасно. Добро пожаловать, мистер Холмс. Сообщите нам, что мы можем сделать, чтобы ваше пребывание было максимально комфортным.  
Шерлок сверкнул фальшивой улыбкой, готовый растереть ее в порошок, но затем повернулся и сказал:  
— Кое-что есть, вообще-то, у меня в самолете пропал багаж, и нужно купить одежду.  
— Я бы порекомендовала магазины на мезонине, мистер Холмс. Там вы найдете все необходимое, включая туалетные принадлежности.  
— Отлично. Спасибо.  
Когда они шли к номеру, Джон наклонился и прошептал: «На самом деле тебе не нужна одежда, Шерлок».  
Настала очередь Шерлока покраснеть, жар на груди и шее сопровождало тепло, разливающееся по животу. Он еще не привык к этому Джону, этой хищной и непристойной версии человека, которого он так хорошо знал. Они определенно слегка флиртовали и раньше, сдвигая ту невидимую линию уместности и личного пространства, которая существует между просто-друзьями, но что-то в Джоне определенно изменилось. Он шествовал рядом с Шерлоком, словно павлин, с таким выражением лица, будто мечтает с голодухи съесть слона.  
Шерлок позволил словам промелькнуть перед взором — _поглотить, впитать, разрушить, вдохнуть_ — а затем появилось вот это…  
_Пожирать._  
Джон выглядит так, будто хочет сделать это с Шерлоком.  
— Эй, ты со мной?  
Шерлок и не понял, что остановился. Слова перед глазами посыпались вниз и исчезли, когда он быстро заморгал и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Джон. Твое лицо. Есть слово. Оно пришло мне в голову.  
Джон наклонил голову и поднял бровь, поощряя продолжить фразу.  
— Пожирать. Это слово — пожирать.  
Джон подошел к тому месту, где Шерлок застыл как вкопанный, и встал очень близко, пристально глядя на рот Шерлока. Наклонился и слегка обхватил пальцами запястье, поглаживая большим пальцем нежную кожу внутренней стороны. Чуть заметно кивнул и прошептал:  
— Да? Это хорошее слово, Шерлок. Это очень, очень хорошее слово. И очень точное.  
Шерлок почувствовал, как все тело прошила дрожь, и громко сглотнул.  
Оставшийся путь к номеру они проделали в молчании.  
Первое, что сделал Джон, войдя в комнату, это скинул туфли и положил ключи на столик в гостиной. На столе оказалась картонная папка и новенький айфон, даже в коробке. Проигнорировав папку, Джон вытащил телефон из коробки и нажал кнопку включения.  
— Смотрю, Майкрофт времени не теряет. Когда меня привезли в больницу, там уже были новая одежда и туфли, в номере ожидает телефон, а в папке, наверняка, отчет о выполненном задании, который я должен только подписать.  
— Иногда он использует свои ресурсы, хотя, полагаю, за одежду и телефон надо благодарить Антею.  
— Сообщений нет.  
— Сообщений?  
— Сообщений от тебя. Я уже привык к ним.  
Шерлок полез в карман и достал телефон. Спустя пять секунд раздался сигнал новенького айфона, и Джон, бросив на детектива сердитый взгляд, прочел смс-ку.  
«Привет. ШХ»  
«Привет. Ты бывал здесь раньше?»  
«Впервые, честно говоря. ШХ»  
«Понимаю. Можно купить тебе выпивку?»  
«Может быть, позже. ШХ»  
«Позже?»  
«После того, как ты затискаешь меня до беспамятства. ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ПОЖАЛУЙСТА»  
«Тисканье даже в первом приближении не отражает все, что я хочу с тобой сделать.»  
«Ох. ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ПОЖАЛУЙСТА»  
«Иди сюда.»  
«Я уже здесь. ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ПОЖАЛУЙСТА»  
«Подойди ближе.»  
Шерлок сократил расстояние между ними, и забытый экран телефона потемнел.  
— Так лучше?  
— Да, лучше. Мы поработаем над твоим стилем секстинга позже, — сказал Джон, подмигнув. Он взял телефон Шерлока из его руки и положил рядом со своим на кофейный столик. — Ты сделаешь кое-что для меня, Шерлок?  
— Для тебя я сделаю все, Джон. Наверняка, ты в курсе этого.  
— М-м-м… Тогда сними одежду.  
— Снять…  
— Я хочу посмотреть на тебя. Я хочу _видеть_ тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты стоял передо мной, обнаженный, хочу знать все о каждой частичке тебя, все о тебе, о чем я так долго мечтал, прежде чем коснусь тебя. Ты сделаешь это для меня?  
Шерлок заморгал и попытался обработать просьбу Джона. Хотя он привык к своему желанию Джона в абстрактном смысле, мало думал о конкретных шагах, которые под этим подразумеваются. Он никогда не был скромником, но его никогда и не просили разоблачаться перед кем-то, кто жаждет его «пожирать». Несмотря на то, что он провел годы, превращая свое тело в королевство «только-транспорт», он больше не мог отрицать, что оно пропитано желаниями, потребностями и реакциями. И как же двинуться вперед со столь пустыми страницами опыта, с чего начать рисунок? «Зыбкость», «сомнения» и «колебания» — этим понятиям не было позволено всплывать на поверхность годами и годами, но он узнал их сейчас, как узнал бы горький вкус детской микстуры. Мучительное послание оказалось таким же горьким: «Ты все сделаешь неправильно, и он уйдет». У него не было ни малейшей идеи, что же делать.  
_И вот он уже на крыльце, сражается с дверной ручной. Почему эта дверь заперта? Почему он не может войти? Он грохочет по крепкому дереву, гремит ручкой, звонит в колокольчик._  
Слышит тихий стук ее каблучков по мраморному полу, а затем голос из-за запертой двери.  
— Нет, mon cheri (мой дорогой). Ты должен вернуться.  
— Grand-mére, пожалуйста, я должен с тобой поговорить.  
— Нет, mon canard (птенчик мой), мне жаль, но нет.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, я не… делал этого раньше.  
Ему следует смутиться при этих словах, но он не смущается. Она ведь знает.  
— Значит, ты боишься и … embarrassé (стесняешься)… стоя на этом крыльце, вместо того, чтобы любить своего Джона? Шерлок, это ведь и для него впервые, да?  
— Нет, Grand-mére, как раз нет. В этом и проблема.  
— Да, mon chat (котенок), так и есть. Это тоже его первый раз вместе с тобой. Когда два человека встречаются друг с другом в первый раз, он и происходит. Первый раз. Иди и учись вместе с Джоном.  
— Но я сначала должен почитать, мне нужно пойти и взять нужные папки, просмотреть записи, которые я убрал….  
— Ты… ridicule (смешной)… Шерлок, это смешно. Здесь нечего читать, нечего просматривать. Это естественно. Все случится так, как надо. Я возвращаюсь в сад, к розам. А ты тоже должен идти. До свидания, mon chou (душа моя).  
Шерлок ощутил руку Джона на своем плече, а когда взглянул ему в глаза, увидел в них беспокойство и даже немного паники.  
— Прости, Шерлок, я думал… я не хотел…  
Ни одно из его сомнений не смогло устоять перед тем, что он увидел в глазах Джона. Джон не смеялся над ним, и не имело значения, знает чего-то Шерлок или не знает. И Джон не уйдет.  
— Нет, это ты _меня_ прости, Джон. Этого больше не повторится. Все хорошо. То, что ты попросил — это хорошо.  
Шерлок снял туфли, затем потянулся к носкам. Посмотрел на Джона и принялся за рубашку, сначала вытянув ее из брюк, затем расстегнув манжеты. Глаза Джона неотрывно следили за пальцами Шерлока, которые проталкивали перламутровые пуговицы в петли, затем он уставился на грудь, когда рубашка соскользнула с плеч Шерлока и упала позади него на пол. Джон сделал шаг ближе, когда Шерлок расстегнул пряжку ремня, вытащил кожаную полоску из шлевок, взялся за молнию, просунул большие пальцы за пояс и стянул брюки по бедрам, коленям, голеням и к ступням.  
— Стоп. Замри.  
Джон подобрал брошенную одежду, скомкал и бросил на кушетку. Вернулся к Шерлоку и встал перед ним, глядя на маленькие овальные соски, впалый живот, узкие ребра. Он наклонил голову, словно созерцая произведение искусства, следуя взглядом по бицепсам и предплечьям, шее, плечам, ключицам, по дорожке волос, исчезающей в шелковых боксерах, затем поднял глаза и сказал с придыханием:  
— Ты невероятен. Знаешь это? Ты знаешь, насколько ты чертовски великолепен?  
Шерлок знал, что это не вопрос, и Джон не ждет ответа, а еще он не был уверен, что найдет нужные слова. Он никогда не рассматривал себя в подобном аспекте, но теперь, глядя в сияющие обожанием глаза, сфокусированные только на нем, Шерлок ощутил, что может быть, он действительно представляет собой истинную ценность для кого-то другого. Для Джона. Он глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, что сердце забилось словно отбойный молоток, и подумал, услышал ли это Джон. Наверняка, услышал.  
Он возбужден, даже не надо смотреть, чтобы знать, что его член напрягся, пытаясь вырваться из плена нижнего белья, полностью готовый к бою. Животом он чувствует его жар и шелковистость, и все это великолепно, и он вынужден закрыть глаза, когда видит, что Джон облизывает и прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
— Сними. Это.  
Шерлок стягивает черный шелк медленно, очень медленно, чувствуя, как воздух холодит разгоряченную кожу дюйм да дюймом. Наклоняется, чтобы снять белье полностью, а когда выпрямляется, капля предсеменной жидкости скатывается по твердому стволу.  
— _Черт тебя побери_ , Шерлок!  
Джон падает на колени, и глаза Шерлока закатываются, когда он чувствует дыхание Джона кожей внутренней поверхности бедра. Он пытается открыть глаза и посмотреть вниз, и чувствует, как глубоко в груди зарождается низкий рык, который превращается в горловое рычание.  
Джон стоит перед Шерлоком на коленях, сложив руки за спиной, словно удерживая себя от прикосновения. Он всего лишь в нескольких дюймах от члена Шерлока, и тот уверен, что Джон сейчас прижмется лицом к его животу, но нет. Джон медленно и глубоко дышит. Втягивает воздух, вдыхая мужской запах. Шерлок опять закрывает глаза и ждет.  
— Не шевелись.  
Он слышит, как Джон поднимается и встает позади, затем раздается шуршание одежды. Он слышит металлический звон пряжки, «вжик» молнии, шорох приземляющихся на пол брюк, тихий шелест снимаемой рубашки. Затем наступает тишина, полная тишина, нарушаемая только звуком дыхания Шерлока и длинным вздохом за спиной.  
— Ты — самое невероятное, что я видел в своей жизни, — шепчет Джон. — Ты никогда, никогда не должен одеваться. Боже, сколько вещей, которые я хочу с тобой сделать, как же я хочу тебя _поглотить_.  
Он чувствует, как Джон прижимается к нему своей широкой грудью. Чувствует ягодицей напряженный член и чуть сдвигается, чтобы устроить его в расщелине. Джон шепчет прямо в кудрявый затылок, поглаживая вверх-вниз предплечья, локти, плечи.  
— Как долго, Шерлок? Как долго ты этого хотел?  
Шерлок отвечает надтреснутым голосом, запинаясь.  
— Годы, Джон. Годы.  
— Ты никогда не говорил.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Наверное, это делает нас обоих идиотами.  
Пальцы Джона двигаются по груди Шерлока, описывая окружности вокруг сосков, пододвигаются ближе и ближе, пока, наконец, не добираются до цели. Шерлок хватает воздух и дергает бедрами, чувствуя скольжение члена Джона.  
— Я знаю, любимый. Знаю, не двигайся, ладно?  
Шерлок запрокидывает голову, стараясь стоять смирно. Левая рука Джона продолжает ласкать грудь Шерлока, а правая движется к ключице, изгибу длинной шеи. Два пальца касаются нижней губы. Шерлок начинает их посасывать, прижимаясь теснее к Джону, и оба стонут.  
Джон высвобождает пальцы и скользит руками вдоль туловища Шерлока вниз, к бедрам, медленно выцеловывает дорожку вдоль позвоночника. Его пальцы дразняще ласкают низ живота Шерлока, а тот судорожно дышит и дрожит, откидываясь назад.  
— Джон, пожалуйста, позволь мне тебя увидеть. Мне нужно тебя увидеть.  
Джон молча обходит Шерлока и встает перед ним, почти вплотную. Шерлок отступает на шаг и складывает пальцы под подбородком, окидывая взглядом Джона с головы до кончиков пальцев ног. Он знает, что видит почти отражение собственного возбуждения — румянец на груди, упругие соски, быстро вздымающаяся и опадающая грудь. Член Джона, более толстый и короткий, чем у Шерлока, именно такой, каким он себе его представлял. Выглядит напористым и агрессивным. Похоже, его нужно приручить. Бедра Джона крепкие и мускулистые, икры мощные. Джон ошеломляет. Джон — это всё и даже больше.  
Теперь Шерлок встает у Джона за спиной и слегка поглаживает шрам, долго на нем не задерживаясь, переходит к шее и волосам. Прижимает к себе Джона и обнаруживает, что с этой позиции ему легко наклонить голову и прижаться губами к шее Джона, плечу, к выступающему позвонку. А еще лучше пососать мочку уха и пробежаться языком по ушной раковине, потому что звуки, которые издает при этом Джон, совершенно сносят крышу.  
Шерлок опять встает перед Джоном и обхватывает его лицо руками. Мягкое прикосновение — как противовес той страсти, которую он испытывает. Наклоняется, приоткрывает губы и прижимается поцелуем — медленным и влажным. Скольжение языков в неторопливом танце изучения и нежности. Он чувствует, как руки Джона ласкают его плечи, затылок, кудри, и чуть отклоняется со словами:  
— Джон Ватсон, предлагаю переместиться на кровать, а не то я повалю тебя прямо на пол.  
Джон напоследок целует припухшую нижнюю губу Шерлока, медленно отстраняется и отвечает.  
— Да будет кровать, Шерлок Холмс.  
Номер дорогой и шикарный, но Шерлок не видит и не каталогизирует ничего, кроме входной двери, кушетки и кофейного столика. Они целуются и обнимаются весь путь до спальни, локтями открывают французские двери, в шуточной возне валят друг друга на кровать. Шерлок начинает разбрасывать декоративные подушки во всех направлениях, пока на кровати не освобождается достаточно пространства.  
— Так… много… подушек. Ради бога, Джон, кому нужно столько подушек?  
— Забудь про эти дурацкие подушки, Шерлок, иди сюда.  
Шерлок отшвыривает на пол последнюю подушку и ползет по кровати туда, где на коленях ждет Джон, заваливает его на бок и просовывает ногу между бедер.  
— Лучше. Горизонтальное положение лучше. Мы тратили слишком много кинетической энергии, пытаясь поддержать вертикальность.  
Джон толкает Шерлока на спину, оседлывает его бедра и стискивает коленями.  
— Горизонтально — это отлично. А также вертикально. Диагонально. Как угодно. Меня не волнует, пока я могу к тебе прикасаться. Как же я хочу тебя, Шерлок!  
— Это очень удачно, потому что теперь я принадлежу тебе на столько времени, на сколько пожелаешь.  
И Шерлок делает то, чего никогда от себя не ожидал, и даже не воображал в самых смелых снах. Поднимает колени, раскрываясь и предлагая себя в самой уязвимой позиции. Он более уязвим, чем если бы в него направили пистолет. Он вверяет себя Джону больше, чем Майкрофту в тот раз, когда позволил отправить себя в реабилитационную клинику. Защиты больше нет.  
Джон садится на пятки и пожирает его взглядом, полным вожделения.  
— Боже, Шерлок.  
— Твое.  
— Я буду очень заботиться о тебе, Шерлок, клянусь. Клянусь, я буду делать все, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
— Я знаю, знаю, что ты так и сделаешь. Я буду делать то же самое. По отношению к тебе.  
Джон наклоняется, потирается щекой о член Шерлока, проводит губами по блестящей головке, слизывает смазку. Руками гладит бедра, ласкает яички. Шерлок никогда себя не чувствовал настолько почитаемым, и, когда Джон берет его в рот, выгибается дугой и стонет: «Джо-о-о-он, боже, да-а-а-а».  
Он извивается и толкается в этот жаркий и тесный рот. Мелькает мысль, что надо бы прекратить все это, пока не станет слишком поздно, что надо доставить удовольствие и Джону, но в этот момент проворный язык ласкает головку, кончик пальца легко вжимается в анус, и все заканчивается. Джон вырывает из него оргазм с таким неистовством, что мышцы сводит судорогой, а руки комкают простыню так сильно, что она, наверняка, рвется. Он слышит чей-то голос, твердящий «о-боже-о-боже-о-боже-о-боже», а потом осознает, что Джон приподнимается и устраивается рядом. Чувствует его дыхание и слышит шепот.  
— Шерлок?  
Спустя вечность ему удается расслабить мышцы, разжать судорожно стиснутые пальцы, открыть глаза, но все равно он дрожит, каждая его частичка перевозбуждена и трепещет. Джон улыбается, синева его глаз оттеняется светлыми ресницами, а губы восхитительны — яркие и припухшие.  
— Ты все еще со мной?  
— Не могу… о, боже…  
Джон проводит ладонью по руке Шерлока, по его груди, и дрожь начинает угасать, а гудение под кожей затихает.  
— Это был безоговорочно, без исключения, самый впечатляющий и интенсивный опыт, который я видел в своей жизни.  
Шерлок притягивает Джона в ленивый поцелуй и обнимает так крепко, как только возможно.  
— М-м-м, не знаю… не уверен… Я могу двигаться. Кстати, о тебе. Нам нужно позаботиться о тебе.  
— Со мной уже все в порядке.  
Шерлок моргает в непонимании. Он даже не дотронулся до Джона. Все происходящее было всецело односторонним в несправедливым.  
— Я был очень близко, Шерлок. Когда ты кончил так быстро и мощно, мне хватило всего пары движений, чтобы последовать за тобой. Не смог сдержаться.  
— Ох, ладно. Это не то, чего я хотел. Я у тебя в долгу.  
— Стоп. Вовсе нет. Здесь нет долга, нет оценок, нет генерального плана. У меня был изумительный оргазм, и я чувствую себя фантастически охренительно, и мы собираемся провести друг с другом много-много времени, чтобы повторить процесс всевозможными способами, так ведь?  
Шерлок мог бы поспорить, но ему трудно держать глаза открытыми. Он начинает было протестовать, когда Джон уходит, но тот возвращается, натягивает на обоих одеяло, утыкается лицом в шею Шерлока и сплетается с ним всеми конечностями. Последнее, что видит Шерлок, прежде чем погрузиться в пелену сна, слова «кокон, тепло, опора, дрейф, волны, Джон».  
«Джон, Джон, Джон».


	7. К-О-Н-Е-Ц

Темно и тепло, Шерлок укрыт пуховым одеялом и Джоном. Тусклого предрассветного света достаточно, чтобы разглядеть очертания головы Джона рядом на подушке, контуры его плеча и талии. Рука Джона обнимает Шерлока за грудь, а нога переброшена через бедра. Шерлок пробует подвигаться, но понимает, что почти иммобилизован, посему предпринимает усилия, чтобы подлезть еще глубже под Джоновы оплетающие конечности и полностью оказаться в его плену.  
Это послужит оправданием, если позвонит Майкрофт, требуя новостей или возврата документов, или прося вернуться домой по какой-нибудь невнятной причине. Шерлок будет с раздражением говорить: «Ты просто не понимаешь, Майкрофт. Я не мог двигаться. Я был пригвожден к кровати спящим Ватсоном». Он надеется, что такой шанс представится. Он ухитрится создать ситуацию, при которой произнесет эти слова. Тихо хихикая про себя, он воображает, как именно заставит Майкрофта подергаться и побеситься.  
«Майкрофт, никогда не буди спящего Ватсона, он может напасть на тебя своим агрессивным членом.  
Майкрофт, не тупи. Ватсоны — в отличие от Холмсов — требуют, по крайней мере, четырех часов ночного сна, или они рискуют увеличить период сексуальной рефрактерности.  
Нет, Майкрофт, на данный момент я не могу заняться слежкой за твоими шпионами, потому что на меня навалился невысокий, но тяжелый Ватсон».  
Да, он хихикает и ничего не может с собой поделать, поэтому сопит в волосы Джона, пытаясь угомониться. Возможно, эта стратегия была бы эффективной, если бы волосы Джона не попали ему в нос, заставив чихнуть.  
— Черт… Шерлок? — хрипит Джон у его плеча. — Сколько времени?  
— Около 5:30. Спи дальше. Нет, прямо на моей подушке, как и раньше.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Я великолепен.  
— От скромности не помрешь.  
— Да. И ты великолепен тоже.  
— Хорошо, давай поспим.  
Шерлок пытается каталогизировать Джона, пока тот спит, но через две минуты прослеживания кончиками пальцев позвонков (вверх, вниз и вокруг каждого позвонка, особенно в области поясницы), у плеча опять раздается голос Джона.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Заношу в каталог твои позвонки.  
— Хорошо, тогда все в порядке.  
— Я думал, ты заснул.  
— Исключено, когда ты касаешься меня таким образом.  
— Тогда перестану.  
— Ни в коем случае.  
Джон приподнимается на локте и устремляет взор на Шерлока, медленно моргая опухшими со сна веками. Волосы взлохмачены, а одеяло сползло к талии, обнажая изумительно аппетитные грудь и живот.  
— Посмотри на нас, Шерлок. Мы вместе в постели. Спим вместе.  
Шерлок смотрит на Джона и ощущает переполняющий его поток любви, который лишает возможности дышать. Все швартовые концы срывает к чертовой матери, и приходится бросать якорь. Он поворачивается к Джону и сползает вниз, прижимаясь лицом к его груди. Джон пахнет солью и сексом.  
— Эй, ты в порядке?  
— Это больше, чем я надеялся иметь, Джон. Больше, чем, по моему убеждению, я когда-либо заслуживал. Немного ошеломляет.  
— Конечно, ты это заслужил. Как можно думать иначе? Ты заслуживаешь любви, счастья и радости. Впрочем, задай свой вопрос насчет «заслуживаешь ли ты моей безумной любви», когда в следующий раз зальешь кислотой мой любимый свитер.  
— Безумной любви?  
— Да. Любви. Безумной. Слишком много?  
— Нет. Беспрецедентно. Невероятно. Необоснованно. Но не слишком много.  
Джон обнимает Шерлока и тянет вверх, пока тот не распластывается на нем, словно большая гибкая кукла. Шерлок утыкается лицом в шею Джона и втискивается ногами между его бедер, располагаясь со всевозможным удобством. Он может это получить. Он может это взять, и сохранить, и выпестовать, и пусть это вьется и плетется, словно виноградная лоза, сцепляя их крепче и крепче. Он хочет этого.  
Он поглаживает упругую кожу шрама, движется вниз по руке, пробуя на прочность бицепс. Бицепс Джона обманчив, понимает Шерлок. Джон может быть небольшим и компактным и выглядеть, как милашка-библиотекарь со склонностью к плохим шпионским романам и отвратительным свитерам, но доказательства, содержащиеся в бицепсе, рассказывают совершенно другую историю. Шерлок продолжает тыкать и мять бицепс, пока Джон уступчив. Это невероятно возбуждает.  
— Расскажи мне, — Шерлок целует место, где на шее Джона бьется пульс, — зачем нам вообще вылезать из кровати?  
Джон начинает перебирать взлохмаченные кудри Шерлока, отчего тот превращается в совершенно бескостную массу.  
— В какой-то момент нам надо будет поесть.  
— Принесут в комнату.  
— И пойти в ванную.  
— А ночной горшок?  
— Эм, нет. А еще мне надо встретиться с остальными и закончить отчет об операции, а тебе прикупить кое-что из одежды.  
Шерлок уже забыл об агентах, отчете, ожидающем на кофейном столике, теле, покоящемся на океанском дне. Он проводит руками по своему лицу и смотрит на Джона, нахмурив брови.  
— Джон. Ради меня ты убил свою жену.  
— Нет, не так. Я убил международного преступника, наемного убийцу, бывшего сотрудника ЦРУ, пособника самого дьявола, который подобрался слишком близко и в ближайшем будущем планировал убить нас обоих, а затем вернуться к своей высокооплачиваемой криминальной жизни.  
— Когда ты так преподносишь, звучит даже немного сексуально.  
— Я сделал бы это вновь, не раздумывая ни секунды.  
Шерлок задумчиво кивает, затем возвращается к изучению шеи Джона посредством своих губ. Есть несколько вещей, которые Шерлок хотел бы инициировать прямо сейчас, и все они включают агрессивный член Джона, но он не может избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что между ними есть еще кое-что незавершенное. Что-то, требующее тщательного складывания и упаковывания, прежде чем его можно будет упрятать в соответствующую нишу их совместной истории. Он неспешно гладит Джона по руке и выдавливает из себя слова в надежде, что Джон не будет возмущаться.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить кое о чем, если ты в состоянии. Я бы хотел все прояснить и закончить, прежде чем мы покинем эту постель, прежде чем ты пойдешь разговаривать с остальными.  
Джон накручивает на указательный палец самый длинный завиток на затылке Шерлока и мягко тянет, затем слегка поднимает голову и целует кудрявую макушку.  
— Это правильно. Я расскажу тебе все, что ты хочешь знать, если ты сам все не вычислил.  
Шерлок более чем уверен, что уже все вычислил, но он хочет услышать объяснения Джона, те особые слова, которые Джон выберет, и те значения, которые он вложит в свои решения и действия. Он хочет услышать историю Джона, потому что его собственные дедукции бесполезны, пока не подтверждены, но даже тогда они отражают его личность, а не объект дедукции. Джон должен рассказать. Это дело Джона.  
— Она была последним звеном сети Мориарти?  
— Да. Она была с ним с самого начала, скрываясь в тени. Миниатюрная женщина — люди ничего не подозревали и доверяли ей, а потом становилось слишком поздно. Она была одним из снайперов в бассейне, она подписывала конверт с розовым телефоном. Она была посредником между Мориарти и таксистом, между ним и мисс Венчеслас, она, с большой вероятностью, обвязывала взрывчаткой невинных людей. Она усыпала наш путь хлебным крошками, буквально и фигурально.  
— И реализовывала его планы, действуя как помощник преступного консультанта.  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Как давно ты это знал?  
Джон сдвинулся, чтобы посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза, и убрал упавший на лоб завиток. Прикосновение столь же нежное, как и его тихий и мягкий голос, когда он рассказывает всю подноготную, пытаясь успокоить Шерлока.  
— Перед самым твоим возвращением ко мне пришел Майкрофт. Он уже некоторое время следил за ней и предположил, что она попытается приблизиться ко мне, чтобы убедиться в реальности твоей смерти. Мы оба сошлись во мнении, что ее надо держать под пристальным наблюдением.  
— А ты?  
— Держал ее под пристальным наблюдением?  
— Любил ее.  
Джон гладит Шерлока по волосам, на мгновение останавливается на шее, затем скользит ладонями по плечам. Ухо Шерлока прижато к груди Джона, и он слышит ровный и уверенный стук его сердца. Слышит вибрации голоса в грудной клетке.  
— Она заполнила брешь в то время, когда я в этом очень нуждался. Она была переполнена энергией, будоражаще опасной. Теперь я вижу во всем смысл. И да, я думал, что люблю ее. Мне было нужно любить ее. Мне было нужно сделать шаг вперед и зацепиться за что-то, что могло бы вытянуть меня из пучины горя. Но как только я узнал об ее истинной сути, она перестала меня интересовать. Я сомневаюсь, что это было истинной любовью, иначе все кончилось бы по-другому. Подозреваю, что влюбился в придуманный образ. А затем ты вернулся, и она оказалась в сложном положении. Майкрофт и я думали, что это вынудит ее отказать мне и двинуться дальше, удовлетворившись имеющимся объяснением. Но она сказала «да» и осталась, пытаясь выяснить, что именно ты знал, и затем закончить свою работу. В тот момент я уже не мог выйти из игры.  
Шерлок издает тяжелый вздох, теребя пуговицы на пододеяльнике. Джон не двигается, и Шерлок начинает крутиться и тереться головой об его руку, пока Джон опять не принимается играть с его волосами.  
— Почему ты мне не сказал? Когда я вернулся?  
— Я думал, ты и сам во всем разберешься. Когда мы с Майкрофтом поняли, что ты прикладываешь все усилия, обеспечивая мое счастье, то решили, что все к лучшему. Если бы она что-то заподозрила, начала бы действовать, и скорее всего, убила бы нас. Она должна была верить, что мы оба всецело в ее власти.  
— Ты был ее исходной целью. Почему она не убила тебя сразу же, как только я вернулся? Зачем заходить так далеко?  
— Ей нужна была информация. Она постоянно спрашивала меня, где ты был во время фальшивой смерти и чем был занят. Я не говорил ей ни слова, Шерлок, и в общем, мало знал. Она даже однажды обыскивала квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, когда мы были на расследовании. Думаю, она выжидала, чтобы кто-то из нас доверился ей полностью, она хотела понять, что осталось от сети Мориарти. Она хотела получить детали и доказательства, чтобы собрать оставшиеся кусочки.  
Шерлок позволил полученным крупицам информации собраться в единое целое. Он хочет верить, что мог бы все увидеть, не будь так ослеплен чувствами к Джону. Но если бы он не позволил чувствам всецело руководить собой, были бы они сейчас вместе? Имели бы все, что у них есть? Ужасно раздражающая циркулирующая мысль, подобная размышлению о том, как может вселенная родиться из абсолютной пустоты. Это и есть причина, по которой он удалил информацию о солнечной системе. Это и есть причина, по которой он подавлял нелогичные эмоции и чувства — потому что они заставляли его мозг зудеть самым неприятным образом. Он отбрасывает мысли прочь и возвращается к разговору.  
— Она стала моей женой, что приблизило ее к нам обоим и выставило в самом выгодном свете. Она одобряла нашу дружбу, держала тебя рядом, постепенно узнавала тебя. Но после свадьбы поняла, что мы с тобой стали видеться реже, поэтому получать информацию стало труднее. Она поняла, что эта конкретная задача подходит к концу, и я стал, образно говоря, мертвым грузом. Она задумала убить меня во время медового месяца, затем вернуться. Трагедия, потеря мужа, горюющая вдова, нуждающаяся в защите и заботе. Никто бы ее не заподозрил, когда тебя нашли бы мертвым.  
— Она присвоила бы твое имя, деньги, квартиру, хотя вряд ли нуждалась.  
— Майкрофт обнаружил некоторые оффшорные счета под ее фальшивыми именами. У нее было очень много денег.  
— А теперь они твои.  
— На самом деле, нет. Мы ведь официально не расписались — бумаги были ненастоящие. Очень удобно — иметь деверем Британское правительство.  
Шерлок моргает несколько раз, его пальцы застывают на Джоновом запястье.  
— Деверем.  
— Ну, я не хотел строить планы, но да, я думал о нас в этом качестве, и о Майкрофте. У меня был месяцы размышлений о том, куда это может привести, как я надеюсь, месяцы раздумий о том, что может случиться между нами, когда она исчезнет с нашего пути. Может, я слишком гоню коней, если это приводит тебя в замешательство…  
— Нет. Здесь остановись. Я — твой в любом качестве, в котором ты хочешь меня иметь. Я буду твоим партнером, самым важным человеком, любовником, всем, кем пожелаешь.  
Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джон это ему сказал. Хочет, чтобы Джон попросил. Хочет, чтобы Джон сказал «моим мужем». И хочет проговорить все эти смехотворно приторные, сентиментальные сюси-пуси, которые он до сего момента не планировал произносить. _Да, моим мужем, твоей родственной душой, твоим официальным партнером в случае, если один из нас попадет в больницу (потому что, вне сомнения, это не раз произойдет), твоим контактным лицом для экстренной связи, твоей гаванью, тем человеком, о котором ты думаешь, стоя в чайном отделе Теско, твоим постоянным спутником на свиданиях у Анжело, и да-да-да._  
Но Джон лишь отвечает «хорошо», и Шерлок со вздохом думает, что над этим надо поработать. Надо помочь Джону понять, что Шерлок уже является по сути его мужем.  
Встает солнце, и Шерлок слышит, как желудок Джона заявляет о своих потребностях. Вопросы еще остались, но консультирующий детектив уже отвлечён ощущением эрекции Джона, прижавшейся к его животу. Он подтягивается выше, пока не оказывается вровень с лицом Джона, и потирается носом о его подбородок.  
— Есть еще пара вопросов, но сначала мне нужно тебя поцеловать.  
— Эти вопросы требуют поцелуев?  
— Нет, это я требую поцелуев. Слишком много времени прошло без поцелуев.  
— Полностью согласен.  
Шерлок проводит губами по губам Джона, затем скользит языком ему в рот. Все идет медленно, нежно и чувственно в течение первых восьми секунд, потом Джон начинает действовать активно, и Шерлок моментально возбуждается. Он прекращает поцелуй, а Джон начинает стонать: «господи, как же с тобой хорошо». Тогда Шерлок вкладывает свой палец в рот Джона, чтобы занять его работой, пока он задает последний вопрос.  
— Еще одно, — начинает он, едва покачивая бедрами. — Я слышал слова Мэри на катере, а потом вы оба пропали. Что случилось?  
Джон со вздохом выпускает палец Шерлока изо рта и обхватывает ладонями его зад. Шерлок понимает, что начинает двигаться немного быстрее, немного настойчивее. Ему нужно сконцентрироваться, но черт побери, что делают руки Джона? Он прикусывает завиток уха и ласкает языком мочку в надежде, что сможет отвлечься от событий, происходящих ниже.  
— После разговора с тобой я вылил оставшееся вино. Я притворился — _о боже, сделай так еще раз_ — что все выпил, притворился, что одурманен тем — _черт, твой язык_ — что она подсыпала в питье и попытался — _подожди, остановись_ — попытался — _Шерлок, постой!_  
Шерлок увлеченно посасывает мочку уха и неистово толкается Джону в живот. Он думает, что мог бы, основываясь на некоторых экспериментах и физических уравнениях, вывести идеальный угол, под которым надо воздействовать на исключительно агрессивный член Джона. Судя по расчетам, член Джона в этом случае сдастся через тридцать секунд.  
— Шерлок, _подожди_!  
Шерлок постепенно замедляется и останавливается, уткнувшись Джону в шею. Сердце стучит набатом, а еще кто-то тихо поскуливает. Похоже, это он.  
— Я веду себя неправильно? Я сделал это неправильно?  
— Шерлок, любовь моя. Ты совершенен, и делаешь все безупречно. Ты делаешь все так изумительно, что я долго не продержусь. А я хочу ответить на твой вопрос, поцеловать тебя, а затем ты можешь со мной закончить, договорились?  
— Да, хорошо. Но сначала позволь мне сказать, что я думаю об этом. И скажи, прав ли я. Ты не пил вина, но притворился, что теряешь силы, чтобы облегчить ей действия. Ты даже сел на борт, чтобы дать ей преимущество, и схватил ее за запястья, потянув за собой в воду, когда она тебя столкнула. Ты силен, а она — плохой пловец, и ты позволил погрузиться так глубоко, что она захлебнулась. Но ты не рассчитал, сколько кислорода затратил на борьбу, и не успел вынырнуть. Тебя быстро обнаружили и после краткой реанимации ты пришел в себя, откашлялся и начал дышать самостоятельно. Тебя отвезли в жалкое подобие больницы, чтобы проверить, но все было в порядке. Ты в порядке. Ты идеален, и ты сейчас со мной, и Мэри больше нет, и ты все это сделал ради меня, ради нас.  
— Ты охренительно великолепен, знаешь это?  
— Я прав?  
— Разумеется, ты прав.  
Шерлок пытается не лопнуть от удовольствия, но похвала Джона для него всегда — высочайшая награда, которая успокаивает и заставляет гордиться собой. Он наслаждается этими словами, но лишь краткое мгновение, ведь им есть еще о чем поговорить.  
— Джон, ты сказал, что у нас не будет оценок, не будет стратегического плана, никаких указующих и направляющих линий, но сам ты что сделал? Ты не рассказал мне о Мэри, потому что хотел сделать наши отношения более справедливыми. Ты знал, что я убивал ради тебя, пока был на задании, и ты хотел выровнять баланс, чтобы не чувствовать себя в долгу.  
Джон молчит очень долго, и Шерлок пугается, что ляпнул что-то неправильное. Что он сказал обидные вещи. Джон начинает отвечать ему тихим голосом, и каждое слово взвешено и продумано. Он обхватывает руками лицо Шерлока, гладит большими пальцами виски, а остальными зарывается в волосы, и Шерлок понимает, что никаких проблем нет.  
— Ты прав. Я все это сказал, и я сделал это, потому что ты спас меня. Но это — не расплата по счетам. По крайней мере, таково мое мнение. Это любовь, Шерлок. Я увидел возможность доказать тебе, насколько сильна моя любовь и как много ты для меня значишь. И я использовал эту возможность. Я никогда не хотел выставлять тебя идиотом или человеком, с кем не стоит считаться. Мне не нравилось хранить от тебя тайну, но я концентрировался на том, чего бы хотелось тебе и мне, и я хотел дать это тебе, себе, нам. Словно бантик на подарке, который уже куплен и упакован. Понимаешь?  
Шерлок пока не убежден, имеет ли это смысл. Вернее, поправляет он себя, это имеет идеальный смысл, но нужно время, чтобы его усвоить. Он упирается лбом в лоб Джона и закрывает глаза, позволяя отдаться ощущению Джоновых пальцев в своих волосах. Он смотрел на все в совершенно неправильном свете. Он считал, что Джон у него что-то отнимает, в то время как Джон ему отдавал. И он был невыносим в своем стремлении покровительствовать Джону. Он так долго пытался хранить его в тесной маленькой коробочке, не позволяя проявлять истинной сути. Если Джон и похож на милашку-библиотекаря, то только потому, что на этом настаивает Шерлок. Джон убил ради Шерлока на следующий день после их знакомства. Какой бы безвкусно одетый библиотекарь это сделал? Джон не просто _любит_ опасность. Джон — _сама_ воплощенная опасность. Он — убийство, месть и расчётливое уничтожение.  
— Джон, я приношу извинения. Я слишком долго действовал, словно я — концертмейстер, мозговой центр. Я использовал тебя для поддержки и усиления, что было абсолютно несправедливо. Ты так много делаешь и даешь того, чего я сам не в силах сделать или дать. Я хочу, чтобы мы были равными партнерами. Я понимаю, почему ты так поступал. И вижу, что тебе нужно иметь возможность самому принимать решения о вещах, касающихся твоей жизни, наших жизней. Не уверен, что в полной мере могу выразить свою благодарность и восхищение за то, что ты для меня сделал.  
— Ты только что сделал именно это, любовь моя.  
— Ты продолжаешь использовать это слово.  
— Любовь? Да. Потому что это правда, вот я и повторяю его.  
— Ты превосходишь меня в части словесного выражения.  
— Не имеет значения. Я знаю, ты чувствуешь то же самое. Твои поступки говорят сами за себя. Я предпочитаю искренность действий пустоте ничем не подтверждённых банальностей.  
— _Пустоте ничем не подтвержденных_ … Джон, ты начинаешь говорить как я.  
— Наверное, это потому, что мы обменялись слюной.  
Внутри грудной клетки Шерлока зарождается смех, который рвется наружу и сотрясает все тело.  
— Боже, я так люблю, когда ты смеешься.  
Шерлок улыбается, затем они целуются, и все остальное шаг за шагом встает на свои места. Соединение губ и языков, переплетение ног, движения бедер. Руки хватаются за нужные места, волосы и простыни. Учащенное дыхание, низкие стоны, скулящие бессвязные звуки, широко открытые глаза, наконец, судороги в высшей степени сверхъестественного великолепия.  
Голос Джона прорывается сквозь взрыв, разрывающий тело: «я знаю, я знаю, что ты тоже, любимый, ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, ш-ш-ш, все хорошо».  
Шерлок слышит эти слова, но понятия не имеет, о чем речь. Потом он соображает, что и сам что-то говорит, хотя менее осмысленное, более умоляющее и просящее. Трудно дышать, потому что изо рта льется непрерывный поток «я-тебя-люблю-я-тебя-люблю-я-тебя-люблю-я-тебя-люблю».  
Шерлок приподнимается и смотрит на прекрасное лицо Джона, на беспорядок в кровати, убирает со лба влажные волосы и погружается взглядом в глубину Джоновых глаз.  
— Не смей никогда покидать меня, Джон Ватсон. Я этого не переживу. Только не после того, что есть между нами.  
— То же самое относится к тебе, Шерлок Холмс.  
— Обещаю. Никогда.

*** 

«Где ты? ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ПОЖАЛУЙСТА»  
«В ванной, придурок. Уже выхожу.»  
«Как долго я спал? ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ПОЖАЛУЙСТА»  
«Два часа, может быть, немного меньше?»  
«Всегда ли существует такая сильная причинно-следственная связь между сексом и сном? ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ПОЖАЛУЙСТА»  
«Не всегда. Но да, частенько. Особенно, если кое-кто НЕ ПОЛУЧАЕТ НЕОБХОДИМОГО КОЛИЧЕСТВА СНА.»  
«Ты кричишь на меня из ванной смс-ками? ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ПОЖАЛУЙСТА»  
«Да.»  
«Что ты там делаешь и почему так долго? ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ПОЖАЛУЙСТА»  
«Просто принимаю душ. Пойдем на завтрак.»  
«Мне тоже нужен душ. ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ПОЖАЛУЙСТА»  
«Так отложи телефон и тащи сюда свою задницу.»  
«Я могу прийти в ванную, когда ты там? ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ПОЖАЛУЙСТА»  
«Конечно.»  
«Что еще я могу делать теперь, когда мы... это? ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ПОЖАЛУЙСТА»  
«Я составлю список. А теперь входи и залезай под душ.»

*** 

Шерлок не ожидал, что мир так изменится в результате его новых отношений с Джоном. Одно дело — тихо и спокойно любить кого-то на расстоянии, пусть даже это расстояние между креслами, но настоящая любовь — на физическом, словесном, эмоциональном уровне — меняет все. Еда на тарелке кажется вкуснее, цвета новых летних брюк и рубашки — ярче, запах океана и защитного крема на носу Джона — восхитительнее, ощущение морского бриза на коже — невероятней.  
Но два агента, сидящие с ними за столиком, вовсе не такие восхитительные. Оба потягивают апельсиновый сок в ожидании, пока Шерлок и Джон закончат с завтраком, и можно будет заняться делом. Шерлок ест так медленно, как только может, время от времени отщипывая кусочки от французского багета, лежащего на тарелке Джона. Очевидно, это одна из вещей, которые ему теперь дозволены. Он надеется отсрочить неизбежное как можно дольше.  
Он жует кусочек вышеупомянутого багета со скоростью, стремящейся к нулю, пока Джон не толкает его в бедро, шипя:  
— Шерлок, ты никого не одурачишь. Прекращай. Чем быстрее мы покончим с этим делом, тем быстрее займемся другим.  
Шерлок бросает на Джона взгляд, в котором ясно читается «КРОВАТЬ?!» и почти давится от усилия проглотить кусок. Джон одаривает его ответным взглядом, в котором читается «ты изводишь меня самым очаровательным способом, придурок вселенского масштаба», ставит со звоном свою кофейную чашку на стол, вытирает салфеткой рот и встает со стула.  
— Джентльмены, предлагаю перейти к делу.  
Мужчины переходят в небольшую конференц-комнату с видом на океан. Шерлок меряет комнату шагами, пока остальные вытаскивают бумаги из папок и раскладывают по столу. А потом кто-то достает айфон и активирует скайп. Тогда Шерлок останавливается и начинает с интересом вслушиваться.  
— Боже, скажи мне, что ты разговариваешь по скайпу не с моим братом-идиотом.  
— Да, как раз с ним. Он хочет устного доклада помимо документов. Сейчас самое время.  
Шерлок решает саботировать все мероприятие, хотя понимает, что в итоге саботирует сам себя. Прекрасно. Пусть они с этим и возятся. Он, определенно, им не нужен. Ему так же интересно поговорить с Майкрофтом, как и встретиться лицом к лицу с вооруженным гарпуном дельфином. Дельфины. Он выходит из двери и направляется к пляжу.

***

«Где ты?»  
«Пляж, скалы на дальней стороне. ИДИ СЮДА»  
«Все твои подписи теперь будут требованиями?»  
«Возможно. ИДИ СЮДА»  
«Уже иду.»  
Шерлок смотрит, как Джон идет по пляжу туда, где он устроился на скалах. На Джоне белая льняная рубашка навыпуск, с короткими рукавами. Верхние пуговички расстегнуты, обнажая грудь. Свободные шорты цвета хаки не скрывают бедер, и Шерлок не может отвести взгляд от квадрицепсов, напрягающихся и расслабляющихся, когда Джон идет по песку. Волоски на ногах Джона выгорели и отливают золотом. Шерлок хочет изучить волоски Джона там, где их не видит солнце, и сравнить цвет.  
— Все заняло меньше времени, чем я думал.  
— Ясно как божий день. Майкрофт и агенты уже составили документы и заполнили большинство бланков. У них просто было несколько вопросов, требующих пояснения, технические детали по поводу свидетелей на катере. Теперь все сделано. Конец.  
Шерлок смотрит на горизонт и позволяет буквам появиться перед мысленным взором.  
К-О-Н-Е-Ц.  
Эти пять небольших букв почти не занимают места, но, если вытянуть их надлежащим образом в высоту и в ширину, он может сделать из них бесконечность, протащить от Мориарти к Мэри и Джону в катере, как раз перед тем моментом, как Шерлок и Джон оказались в одной постели. Все, что было раньше, до этого, закончилось.  
Он чувствует на своей руке руку Джона, пожимающую его пальцы.  
— Всё кончено. Это был долгий путь, согласен?  
— Слишком долгий, Шерлок. Годы. Мы очень долго бились в чужой паутине, и я почти забыл, на что похожа свобода.  
— Свобода. Я бы о ней не подумал, но ты прав. Все, что мы делали с того момента, как в нашей жизни появился Мориарти, было продиктовано его действиями.  
— И все было сделано для того, чтобы разлучить нас.  
Шерлок наклоняется и целует Джона в висок, затем потирается носом о короткие волосы.  
— Джон. Я устал бегать. Я хочу быть с тобой.  
— Что ж, мы вместе, на секс-каникулах.  
Шерлок проводит рукой по бедру Джона и ласкает нежное местечко под его коленом.  
— Я намереваюсь использовать это время на всю катушку. А еще я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе, никем и ничем не разделенные. Если мы будем стоять плечом к плечу, Джон, если пообещаем идти вперед одной командой, без всяких фокусов, лжи, секретов... мы справимся. Только ты и я против всего мира.  
— Звучит превосходно, любимый. Превосходно.  
Поцелуи на скале над океаном с привкусом ветра, разметающего волосы, и рука, обнимающая Джона — еще один пункт из списка позволенных вещей. Шерлок начинает подозревать, что Джон готов разрешить ему все, чего бы он ни пожелал. До сего момента Джон мало что ему запрещал, разве что некоторые мерзкие части тела в холодильнике и случайные эксперименты, включающие кислоту и любимые свитера.  
— Вернемся в постель. Я работаю над списком вещей, которые тебе позволяется делать.  
— Мне нужен список в печатном виде, с двойным интервалом, на одной стороне, в водонепроницаемом файлике для папки с тремя кольцами.  
— Конечно, я займусь этим, как только мы вернемся домой.  
— Домой. 221Б?  
— Да. Послушай, надеюсь, ты не против, я попросил Антею превратить твою спальню в лабораторию и место для хранения вещей, а мою старую комнату — в нашу общую спальню. Более просторная кровать, лучшие матрасы, новое постельное белье, прикроватные тумбочки, настольные лампы и все такое прочее. Надеюсь, это хорошо?  
Шерлок пытается справиться с хихиканьем, но ничего не получается, и он фыркает. Джон смотрит на него сияющими счастливыми глазами, вопросительно улыбаясь.  
— Лаборатория? Новая кровать? Джон, ты действительно взял на себя ответственность?  
— Да, почему нет? В последнее время я чувствую себя довольно весомым и ответственным.  
— Мне это нравится. Особенно весомая часть.  
Пальцы Шерлока пробираются под шорты и тянутся к стратегически важному месту.  
— Ты собираешься вести себя как бойфренд-подросток?  
— У бойфрендов нет деверей, Джон.  
— Нет, полагаю, не в прямом смысле этого слова.  
Джон немного помолчал, раздвигая ноги, давая Шерлоку лучший доступ, затем сказал:  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя.  
— Да, я знаю.  
— Нет, не это. Хочу сказать, это тоже твое, но я о другом. У меня еще нет этого, и очень жаль. Боже, ты потратишь дни, чтобы вычислить, о чем я, да? Я не должен был ничего говорить. Черт. Держу пари, ты уже обо всем догадался. Конечно, ты уже знаешь.  
Шерлок думает, что знает, но рад подождать и позволить Джону контролировать ситуацию. Он не будет подталкивать и дедуцировать, чтобы блистать ценой желаний Джона. Шерлок притягивает его в очередной поцелуй, и нервная болтовня прекращается. Они горячо целуются, и Шерлок ласкает Джона рукой.  
— _Боже,_ Шерлок. _Господи_!  
Шерлок с усилием останавливается. Джон готов потакать Шерлоку во всем, но это не значит, что Шерлок может делать все, по крайней мере, _не везде_.  
— Вернемся в номер.  
— Я не могу идти в таком виде, балбес. Боже.  
— Извиняюсь. Ничего не мог с собой поделать. Давай потратим минутку, чтобы прийти в себя, затем отправимся в номер и начнем все сначала.  
— Хорошо, тогда убери руки, если хочешь, чтобы я пришел в себя.  
Шерлок переключается на изучение темных облаков, собирающихся над горизонтом. Они движутся низко и быстро, как раз по направлению к пляжу, а затем он видит нечто, привлекающее внимание.  
— Джон, посмотри туда.  
Шерлок указывает мимо скал, далеко в мерцающую воду. Джон все еще тяжело дышит и облизывает губы, поправляя шорты. Он вздрагивает, нахмурившись, и Шерлок вынужден сдерживать свое желание повалить его на скалу и наброситься сверху.  
— Дельфины?  
— Дельфины. Держу пари, они занимаются сексом.  
Джон смеется и проводит рукой по лицу, качая головой.  
— Господи, Шерлок, занимаются сексом?  
— У дельфинов много секса, я говорил тебе об этом.  
— Да, говорил.  
— Как-нибудь напомни рассказать тебе мои сны с дельфинами. Дельфинами-убийцами.  
— Дельфинами-убийцами?  
— Снайперами. И они могли ходить.  
— Ясно, пойдем в отель. Я теперь тоже могу ходить.  
— Превосходно. Давай доставим тебя в кровать, где тебе и следует находиться.  
На пляж набегали грозовые тучи, тяжелые и черные от дождя, посылающие молнии в бушующие волны. Первые капли забарабанили по земле, когда парочка успела покинуть пляж, но до отеля они добежали насквозь промокшие, смеясь и задыхаясь. Джон сцеловал с губ Шерлока капли дождя, и они направились в номер, где и провели весь день на террасе с открытым французским окном, разлёгшись на подушках, разбросанных Шерлоком по полу. Они смотрели, как льет дождь, бьют молнии, по небу катятся черные тучи, и целовались словно подростки, которые дорвались друг до друга и теперь никак не могут насытиться.


	8. ВСЕГДА

Последующая неделя на курорте наполнена негой и ленью. По утрам практикуется сонный секс с бесконечным принятием душа. Дни они проводят в городке, болтаясь по пыльным сувенирным лавкам, бродя по пустым музеям и промозглым соборам. Когда становится слишком жарко, они возвращаются в отель и загорают у бассейна, либо лежат на кровати с газетами и книгами. Тихими вечерами они отдыхают в шезлонгах с чашками горячего кофе с добавлением местного ликера, наблюдая как оранжевые и пурпурные крабы-отшельники ползают по патио, скрываясь в темноте от чаек. Иногда Джон пытается показать созвездия и разоблачить Шерлоково невежество в плане знания Солнечной системы, но Шерлок не поддается. Вместо этого он начинает читать потрепанный томик «Латинские фразы» Мейсснера, пытаясь научить Джона выражению «ухватить за пенис», но Джон не поддается.   
Они едят, когда хотят, иногда в номере, иногда на террасе, но чаще всего на пляже. Шерлок открывает для себя кулинарное блаженство свежих устриц, жареных бананов и омаров, с которых капает растопленное масло. Джон открывает для себя кулинарное блаженство слизывать это масло с пальцев и губ Шерлока. Шерлок заказывает корзинки с тортильей и гуакамоле, затем розовые пенные коктейли, украшенные хрупкими синими зонтиками. Он наслаждается, и Джон улыбается всякий раз, когда он заказывает очередное блюдо, особое внимание уделяя десертам. Ведь, очевидно, Джон сядет к Шерлоку на колени, позволяя кормить себя карамельным кремом, тортом «Три молока» и шоколадным муссом, в результате чего набирает четыре фунта.   
Они плавают в океане, лежат на спине, едва шевеля руками, позволяя течению нести их. Поднимаются на скалы, дюны. Шерлок под защитой SPF 110 становится чуть темнее цвета сливочного мороженого, а Джон — еще более золотистым и даже бронзовым. Они приносят солнечное тепло в прохладную темноту своего номера и слизывают соль с кожи друг друга, покрываясь мурашками от ощущения языка и пальцев. Они изучают друг друга в душе, на диване, около стены, на кроватных подушках, которые Шерлок продолжает раскидывать по полу.   
Всё глубоко запрятанное и сокрытое внутри пробуждается. Шерлок чувствует, что перерождается под влиянием эмоций и чувств, которые всплывают на поверхность. Он доверяет Джону, который показывает ему, как могут расти его желания и чаяния, совершенствоваться, добавлять слои. Каждый раз он уверен, что сказал слишком много, или дотрагивался слишком часто, или смотрел слишком долго, но Джон окутывает его теплом и принятием и улыбается, будто самому блистательному эмоционально убогому гению-идиоту на планете. Шерлок постоянно пытается спросить «действительно?..», но Джон целует его перед тем, как слова успевают оформиться на его языке.  
На четвертый день Джон поворачивается к Шерлоку, когда они растянулись на полосатых пляжных полотенцах, словно морские звезды у кромки воды, и говорит:  
— Почему ты не устаешь от этого?  
Шерлок делает последний глоток гранатовой «Маргариты» и добавляет крошечный зонтик в свою коллекцию, затем отвечает:  
— Устаю от чего?  
— От бытия «не тобой». Не Шерлоком Холмсом, единственным консультирующим детективом в мире.  
— Разве я не Шерлок Холмс, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив?  
— Я никогда, за все годы знакомства с тобой, не видел, чтобы ты был счастлив от безделья. У тебя просто свербит, если нет дела, нет возможности взмахнуть полами пальто, сказать кому-нибудь, что он — идиот. Ты же ешь и загораешь. За четыре дня даже ни разу не осерчал.   
— Хм, возможно, ты выцеловал из меня всю сердитость.  
— Я нахожу это крайне невероятным. Ты любишь всласть посердиться.   
Шерлок поворачивается на бок и медленно сдвигается в тень зонта, зарываясь пальцами в песок в поисках раковин и гладких камушков. Он делает их них кучку на полотенце, затем сортирует по размеру и цвету. Сначала белые, затем бледно-розовые, янтарные, светло-зеленые и темно-зеленые. Откладывает яркий фиолетовый камушек в сторону, потому что он — уникальный. Он — как Джон Ватсон, думает Шерлок. Раритет. Единственный в своем роде.   
— Довожу до твоего сведения, что все время моего пребывания на отдыхе я продолжаю раскрывать дела. Просто не говорю тебе об этом, чтобы не отвлекать от важнейшего занятия, связанного с поцелуями. Например, женщина, которая убирает наш номер, имеет роман с золовкой, но они встречаются только по воскресеньям. Наши соседи празднуют развод после тридцати шести лет совместной жизни. Официант, обслуживающий нас прошлым вечером, втюрился в тебя не на шутку и пытается найти способ заполучить твой номер телефона. А ты, Джон Ватсон, постоянно одержим идеей проникающего секса со мной.  
— Я… я _не одержим,_ я просто… _ты_ … официант вчерашним вечером? Да что ты говоришь? Он вполне симпатичный.   
— Твои попытки увести разговор на меня не действуют. Конечно, я ценю твое ожидание, пока мы не испробуем остальные виды сексуального удовлетворения, тем не менее, я очень и очень приветствую идею анального секса, если ты его хочешь.  
— Ах! Тогда ладно. Я _размышлял_ над этим, но не был уверен, что тебе придется по душе эта мысль. Понимаю, что не всякому годится, и женщины, с которыми я встречался…  
— Твои женщины в этом разговоре неуместны. Почему бы тебе просто не задать мне вопрос?   
— И что сказать? Шерлок, ты не будешь возражать, если я трахну тебя?  
— Именно так.  
— Черт. Шерлок, ты не будешь возражать, если я трахну тебя?   
— С удовольствием, Джон. Спасибо, что спросил.   
— Превосходно! Буду ждать с нетерпением.  
Шерлок наклоняется и легко целует смеющийся рот Джона, потираясь своим защищенным от солнца носом о щетинистую щеку. Над ними кричит чайка, затем она пикирует в воду и взмывает с серебристой рыбкой в клюве. Шерлок опять целует Джона, на этот раз глубоко, и Джон покоряется. Звучит тихое «м-м-м», когда Шерлок мягко прикусывает зубами нижнюю губу Джона.   
— Ты пахнешь кокосами, Джон. Кокосами, океаном, солью и _мной_. Давай вернемся в номер.  
— Что, сейчас?  
— Прямо сейчас!

***

Джон выходит из ванной голый, с полотенцем вокруг талии и каплями воды, стекающими между лопаток. Шерлок стоит у изножья кровати, то вытирая волосы полотенцем, то раскидывая подушки по комнате.  
— Господи, боже мой! Опять эти подушки, вечно эта гора подушек! Не кровать, а какое-то хранилище подушек, гнездовье подушек, рассадник подушек!  
— Оставь хоть парочку, Шерлок, они нам понадобятся.  
— Понадобятся? Ох. Да. Понимаю.  
Джон поднимает подушку и закидывает ее обратно на кровать. Поворачивается к Шерлоку и проводит руками по предплечьям и талии. Вжимается лицом в изгиб шеи и говорит в теплую кожу:  
— Ты пахнешь жемчугом, солью и сексом. Ты пахнешь сексом.  
— Разве?  
— Ты всегда источал запах секса для меня, Шерлок. Не как следствие наших новых отношений, нет, он всегда манил и влек меня. Ты для меня всегда был связан с ожиданием секса.   
Шерлок ложится на спину и тянет на себя Джона. Джон тратит мгновение, чтобы снять полотенце, затем устраивается над Шерлоком, опираясь на колени и руку, и прослеживает прохладными пальцами линии загара на его бедрах, руках и шее. Шерлок вздыхает и закусывает нижнюю губу, раскидывает ноги, давая возможность Джону поудобнее расположиться между ними.   
Джон проводит ладонью по телу Шерлока вниз, разворачивает кисть и костяшками пальцев мягко движется по пока еще мягкому члену Шерлока и внутренней стороне его бедра. Это ощущение настолько восхитительно, что Шерлок закрывает глаза и начинает думать о годах упущенного контакта, о способах, которыми он себя укрощал, ограничивал свой транспорт. Он подсчитывает, сколько же придется это восполнять, и размышляет, сколько еще времени Джон будет с ним.   
— Ты так добр ко мне, почему? — спрашивает Шерлок.   
— Потому что я тебя люблю.  
— Ты действительно меня любишь?  
— Да, действительно.  
Шерлок опять закрывает глаза, когда Джон наклоняется и облизывает его нижнюю губу, потом верхнюю. Он позволяет языку Джона пройтись по зубам, проникнуть внутрь. Из всех поцелуев такой нравится ему больше всего — ленивые, медленные ласки пощипывающих губ и игривого языка. Он любит, когда Джон дразнит его, едва касаясь губами, а Шерлок пытается поймать их своими. Они целуются, пока не насыщаются поцелуями — но разве можно насытиться поцелуями? — затем Шерлок проводит руками по спине Джона, спускаясь вниз, прослеживает компактный изгиб крестца и ягодиц. Шерлок любит ягодицы Джона. Они мускулистые, с ямочками и прекрасно ложатся в большие ладони Шерлока. Они необычайно чувствительны, и Шерлок может проводить часы, пожимая их, поглаживая, лаская, но Джон никогда не позволяет ему делать это _часами_ , потому что уже спустя несколько минут начинает сходить с ума от желания. Тем не менее, Шерлок берет то, что удается взять, и сейчас его руки мягко поглаживают эту великолепную плоть со всех сторон. Джон втягивает воздух и вжимается своим агрессивным членом Шерлоку прямо в живот со стоном: «черт, Шерлок, твои руки, боже.»  
Шерлок не открывает глаз, когда Джон встает, идет в ванную и возвращается минутой позже. Он не открывает глаз, когда руки Джона поглаживают его бедра. Он не открывает глаз, когда Джон слегка шлепает его по заду, чтобы подсунуть одну из принесших, наконец, пользу подушек. Он не открывает глаз, когда чувствует кожей горячее дыхание, когда ощущает жар ласкающего промежность языка, когда яички по очереди оказываются в идеальном рту. Он не открывает глаз, когда губы Джона обхватывают головку его дергающегося и истекающего смазкой члена, когда язык совершает размашистые движения вверх-вниз по стволу. Наступает пауза, а потом кончик языка прижимается прямо к анусу.   
Глаза Шерлока распахиваются, а рот широко открывается в беззвучном крике _о-о-о-х_. Он инстинктивно разводит колени шире, жутко возбуждаясь от откровенности ситуации. Язык Джона совершает вращательные и поступательные движения, и член Шерлока твердеет все больше и больше. Шерлок слегка вскидывает бедра, снова, снова и снова, издавая низкий протяжный стон. Это непристойно и замечательно. Хочется привязать Джона к постели, чтобы он делал это _всегда_.  
— Тебе хорошо?  
— Боже, Джон, _невероятно_ хорошо!  
— Я собираюсь поработать пальцами, любимый. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал это?  
— Нет.  
— Ладно. Ты должен будешь сказать мне, если будет больно, ладно?  
— Хорошо.  
Джон кладет ноги Шерлока себе на плечи. Он отводит взгляд, когда выдавливает смазку на пальцы, но затем опять смотрит Шерлоку в лицо, опуская руку и прижимая кончик пальца к сладкому отверстию.  
— Сделай глубокий вдох и выдох. Так ты сможешь лучше расслабиться.  
Шерлок повинуется, и все меркнет, когда палец Джона оказывается внутри. Это невероятно возбуждает, и он концентрируется на том, чтобы расслабиться, принять, отпустить себя. Джон напоминает Шерлоку не забывать дышать, погружает в него весь палец и начинает совершать крошечные круговые движения. Шерлок выгибается дугой и совершенно теряется в ощущениях, желая большего.   
— Сейчас поищем твою простату, любимый. Это ощущение может быть удивительным, даже непереносимым. Ты готов?  
Шерлок мягко тянет Джона за свободную руку.  
— Целуй меня, когда будешь это делать.  
Джон наклоняется, облокачиваясь на локоть для равновесия, и по дороге к губам оставляет на шее Шерлока дорожку поцелуев, затем сгибает палец и поворачивает, медленно выводя наружу. На глубине второй фаланги он попадает в простату, и Шерлок яростно дергается, вжимаясь икрами в плечи Джона, отрываясь бедрами и ягодицами от кровати.   
— Ох! _Прямо в точку_ …  
— Хорошо?  
— Хорошо, о, боже, _да_!  
Джон отстраняется, садится на пятки и тянется за бутылочкой смазки. Показывает Шерлоку два пальца, поднимая бровь. Шерлок кивает, и Джон, выдавив с избытком вязкой жидкости, устраивается полулежа и нежно целует уголок Шерлоковых губ. Они, не отрываясь, смотрят друг другу в глаза, пока Джон очень медленно проталкивает пальцы внутрь. На лице его выражение трепетного благоговения, словно он занимается самым важным в мире делом. Шерлок понимает, что между ними уже не просто секс. Между ними любовь. Речь идет о том, чтобы владеть и отдаваться, чтобы на физическом уровне совершить то, чего жаждут их души — слияние.  
Глаза Шерлока закатываются, он рвано и часто дышит Джону в рот.  
— Как же я тебя люблю, — слышит он голос Джона, — представить невозможно, как сильно я тебя люблю!  
— Покажи мне, покажи мне прямо сейчас, Джон.  
Шерлок не знает, готов ли он, не будет ли больно, но жаждет этого всем сердцем, жаждет, чтобы Джон заявил на него свои права, жаждет сдаться окончательно и бесповоротно.   
Джон делает глубокий прерывистый вдох, сглатывает, закусывает нижнюю губу и говорит:  
— Шерлок, нет никакой спешки, мы можем делать это медленно.  
— Я не хочу медленно. Докажи мне. Покажи мне, как сильно ты меня хочешь, как сильно ты меня любишь. Дай мне показать, как сильно я тебя люблю.  
Джон почти ложится на Шерлока, одной рукой держась его за плечо. Чуть шире разводит колени и упирается в кровать пальцами ног для устойчивости, затем обхватывает свой ствол и скользит им под мошонку Шерлока до жаркого влажного отверстия. Он уверенно надавливает на него, ощущая, как поддаются мышцы, и двигает бедрами, немного погружаясь внутрь. Оба удовлетворенно стонут, а Джон склоняет голову к плечу Шерлока и прижимается лицом к его шее.   
— Все хорошо?  
— Очень хорошо, правда, правда хорошо, Джон. Очень хорошо.  
Шерлок закатывает глаза при словах «хорошо, правда, правда, хорошо» и поражается своей неспособности проявить выразительность, отдать должное не имеющей аналогов связи, которая есть между ними. Он понимает, что если продолжит терять свой словарный запас по мере действий Джона, то в конце не вспомнит собственного имени. От него ничего не останется, кроме трепещущего пучка нервных окончаний и первобытной способности издавать звуки. Не имеет значения. Не имеет значения, расплавится он или взорвется. Имеет значение только то, что он дает это Джону, то, что Джон — внутри него, то, что Джон знает.  
— Джон… пока не стало слишком поздно… мне нужно тебе сказать… прямо сейчас… что ты — всё для меня… я так тебя люблю… я так тебя хочу… и неважно, что случится… неважно, как сложится наше будущее… я всегда буду пытаться заслужить твою любовь. А теперь сделай это. Мне нужно. Пожалуйста.   
Джон улыбается в его шею и шепчет:  
— Шерлок, любовь моя, прекрасный, такой великолепный — ты заслуживаешь любви. Ты заслуживаешь всего.   
С этими словами он делает движение бедрами, толкается еще на дюйм, слегка выходит, повторяя мелкие толчки вновь и вновь, пока Шерлок не начинает скулить и молить «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста».   
Так и продолжается. Джон движется мелкими толчками, сдерживаясь, позволяя телу Шерлока приспособиться, а Шерлок постанывает и толкается в ответ, пытаясь вобрать Джона как можно больше. Наконец, руки Шерлока соскальзывают со спины Джона на бедра, вцепляясь пальцами в напряженные мышцы, и тянут вниз изо всех сил.  
— Нетерпеливый паршивец, прекрасный нетерпеливый паршивец!  
Джон кусает Шерлока за шею, затем впивается в рот. Медленно отстраняется насколько можно, чтобы остаться внутри Шерлока, и на некоторое время замирает, затем погружается внутрь на всю длину, соединяясь с Шерлоком полностью. Тот тянет Джона за бедра, пытаясь вжаться еще сильнее.   
— Боже, Джон, _блядь, блядь_!  
Шерлок медленно начинает терять связь с реальностью. Он уже не ощущает своего потного тела, бешено колотящегося сердца, затрудненного дыхания. Все фокусируется в связь между ними, в трение и скольжение Джона внутри него. Последними искрами сознания он заставляет себя приподняться на локтях и посмотреть вниз, туда, где они соединяются. Мимо своего налитого и истекающего смазкой члена, мимо напряженных яичек, туда, где виднеется основание погруженного в его тело члена.   
— Ты такой удивительный, Шерлок, такой невероятный. Такой тесный, гладкий, такой… охренительно… _жаркий_.   
— Так близко, Джон, так близко. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, помоги мне, я больше не могу…  
— Я с тобой, любимый, держись. Я собираюсь кое-что попробовать, ладно? Держись.  
Шерлок падает обратно на кровать, запрокидывая голову. Он комкает простыни руками и пытается удержаться за эти клочки реальности. Джон медленно отстраняется, пока головка не оказывается в правильном месте, и Шерлок начинает бессвязно стонать, скулить и выгибаться. Джон толкается в местечко над железой короткими движениями, которые совершенно сводят Шерлока с ума. Опустившись на локоть, Джон легкими движениями ласкает член Шерлока, размазывая по нему предсеменную жидкость. На лице Шерлока отражается экстаз.  
— Шерлок… Шерлок, любимый… ты сейчас… ты прямо сейчас… пожалуйста, любимый, кончи для меня…  
Шерлок содрогается в последний раз, потом напрягается, замолкает, и его накрывает оргазм. Струи выплескиваются, расчерчивая грудь и живот полосами, стекая по напряженным соскам и животу. Джон смотрит с трепетом, замерев, как последние капли заливают пупок.   
— Боже, Шерлок. Черт. Шерлок?  
Шерлок лежит неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами, едва дыша. Одним пальцем он собирает семя с соска, затем облизывает его.  
При виде этого зрелища Джон моргает, облизывает нижнюю губу и начинает двигаться. Шерлок низко простанывает «черт», и Джон собирается остановиться, но Шерлок трясет головой и рычит «давай, давай, сделай это, сделай это сейчас». Джон подарил Шерлоку невероятное удовольствие, и сейчас Шерлок хочет сделать для Джона то же самое. Джон начинает двигаться быстро. Низкие стоны заглушаются шлепками плоти о плоть. Тело Шерлока крепко его обнимает, вбирает в себя, и Джон извергается с такой силой, что руки не выдерживают, и, дрожа, он падает на Шерлока, они неподвижно лежат в течение нескольких долгих, спокойных минут.  
— Шерлок?  
— М-м-м?  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Не уверен. Возможно, в моей заднице что-то есть, перед глазами пляшут искры, а яйца совершенно онемели.  
Джон хихикает, и вскоре Шерлок присоединяется к нему. Член Джона с хлюпаньем выскальзывает, и хихиканья переходят в хохот.   
— Джон Ватсон! Посмотри, что ты наделал. Устроил жуткий беспорядок.   
— Врно, эт мы устроили.  
— Говоришь, как пьяный.  
— Я и чувствую себя пьяным. Это было захватывающе.  
— Это было воистину выдающимся.  
— Феноменальным.  
— Изумительным.  
— Как?  
— Монументальным, потрясающим, обалденным. Где ты _такому_ научился?   
— Я ведь врач, Шерлок. Владею информацией и умею ею пользоваться.   
Джон перекатывается на бок, и Шерлок смотрит ему в лицо. Они оба в красных пятнах от щетины, потные и липкие. Волосы Шерлока выглядят так, словно их крутили в блендере, а Джон весь перепачкан спермой. Они опять начинают хихикать, потом Шерлок успокаивается и нежно целует Джона в губы.  
— Джон, это был самый интимный, интенсивный и меняющий сознание опыт в моей жизни. Спасибо тебе!  
— Я изменил твое сознание?  
— Ты успокоил его. Уравновесил. Полагаю, мы должны почаще делать подобные вещи ради моего психического здоровья.  
— За этим не заржавеет.  
— Я опасаюсь за твой член. Он очень агрессивный.  
— Агрессивный?  
— Я думал, что смогу укротить его, но кажется, что взаимодействие со мной любым способом делает его еще более драчливым.  
— Драчливым?  
— Вспыльчивым.  
— Мой член вовсе не вспыльчивый, Шерлок.  
— Да разве? А мне нравится!  
— Ты полный чудак, и я без ума от тебя.  
— Аналогично!  
— Душ?  
— Кажется, нам надо попросить побольше мыла.

*** 

Он слышит, как входная дверь открывается и закрывается, и его личный Джон Ватсон поднимается по лестнице. Звук шагов напоминает Шерлоку об обгоревшей коже и пенистых коктейлях, о грозах и дождливых неторопливых поцелуях, о дельфинах, агентах и китах. Он вслушивается в другие ассоциации, пока Джон идет по лестнице, но все, что может родить его ум, имеет отношение к эйфории, предвкушению и… любви. Шаги Джона Ватсона, поднимающегося по лестнице, идущего домой, звучат как сама любовь.   
Шерлок поднимается с кресла, закутывается в свой халат и шагает через комнату. Он распахивает дверь в тот самый момент, когда Джон тянется к дверной ручке, и тот смотрит на него в удивлении, улыбаясь.  
— Привет.  
— Джон, _слава богу_.  
Шерлок обнимает Джона и потирается носом о небольшую, идеальной формы ушную раковину, делая глубокий вдох и издавая тихое удовлетворенное восклицание. Джон вернулся домой, опять, и Шерлок никогда не устанет радоваться этому событию, никогда не перестанет чувствовать облегчения и трепета, потому что Джон _вернулся домой_.   
— Что-то случилось, Шерлок?  
Джон пытается осмотреть комнату через плечо Шерлока с целью обнаружить, не пропало ли что-нибудь, сгорело или сломалось.  
— Тебя не было так долго, Джон. Совершенно неприемлемо.   
— Меня не было чуть больше часа, Шерлок.  
— Знаю, но ведь это _вечность_.  
— Могу я войти?  
Шерлок размыкает объятия, но не отпускает Джона, а обхватывает его лицо руками и целует. Джон вспыхивает и откашливается, опуская взгляд, затем переводя его на Шерлока, который смотрит спокойно, но уже с подозрением.  
— Ты чем-то смущен. Чем именно?   
— Нет, не то. Просто… сядь рядом со мной.   
Шерлок отступает на шаг и сканирует взглядом Джона с головы до ног. Поднимает одну бровь и поджимает губы, притворяясь, что начнет дедуцировать, но Джон ведет его к дивану.  
— Может, я и смущен немного. У меня кое-что есть для тебя.  
— Коробка с птифур? Обожаю птифур.   
— Коробка?.. Нет, Шерлок, это серьезное дело.   
Джон садится на край дивана и вытирает ладони о джинсы. Он все еще в куртке и ботинках, и выглядит так, словно сейчас подскочит и заведет шумный разговор о необходимости чая. Шерлок готов выслушать любую не относящуюся к делу чепуху о чае, но Джон сидит, держа ладони на коленях, и вздыхает.  
— Джон?   
— Шерлок, все в порядке. Эм, помнишь, когда ты пришел в больницу, а я… эм, нет. Ладно. Помнишь, я сказал, что у меня кое-что есть… погоди, не то. Хорошо, в общем, я думал о… _вот дерьмо_!  
Шерлок восхищен этой версией Джона, заикающейся, смущенной, путающейся в словах. Джон поднимает палец и открывает рот, словно собираясь толкать речь, затем опускает руку. Поднимает опять. Шерлок берет эту руку в свою и переплетает их пальцы. Поглаживает костяшки Джона большим пальцем и ждет, когда же тот выскажется. Пусть Джон раскроет свою тайну, но происходящее столь прекрасно, эта застенчивая неловкость так восхитительна, что Шерлок хочет ею вдоволь насладиться.  
— У меня кое-что для тебя есть.  
— Да, ты уже сказал.  
— В общем, я кое-что для тебя сделал.  
— Вижу.  
Джон смотрит на Шерлока мягким и открытым взглядом, правда, немного неуверенным. Он сдвигается ближе к Шерлоку и садится вполоборота, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в лицо. Берет обе руки Шерлока в свои и вздыхает, облизывает губы, еще раз вздыхает.   
Шерлок в полном восхищении. Он всецело увлечен этим смешным человеком.   
— Итак, я могу это получить?  
— Хм?  
— Ту вещь, которую ты для меня сделал? Могу я это _получить_ , или ты оставишь себе?   
— Нет. Да. Да, ты можешь это получить. Я хотел сказать нечто очень важное, подобающее случаю, может быть, лучше сначала отдать тебе эту вещь, пока я все не продолбал.  
— Не говори так. Ты пока ничего не продолбал.   
Джон фыркает, одаривая Шерлока легкой улыбкой, затем лезет в карман куртки. Вытаскивает оттуда в кулаке нечто, тянет к себе правую руку Шерлока ладонью вверх и зажмуривается.  
— Все хорошо, Джон. Все отлично. Дыши.  
Джон открывает глаза и улыбается, затем опускает в ладонь Шерлока кулак и медленно разжимает пальцы. Шерлок не сводит взгляда с лица Джона, но кожей ощущает теплый металл и медленно высвобождает руку, сжимая в пальцах маленький подарок. Наклоняется и целует Джона, мягко, лишь касаясь губами, затем смотрит на вещицу.  
На ладони лежит широкий толстый платиновый ободок, совершенный в своей бесконечности, хранящий тепло Джона. Кольцо имеет матовое покрытие. Посередине извивается тонкая блестящая линия, наводящая на мысли об океанских волнах. На внутренней стороне есть гравировка, и Шерлок подносит кольцо к глазам, пытаясь прочесть слова.  
Буквы начинают расплываться. Наверное, солнце заходит за тучи, или слегка дрожит рука, как результат, вне сомнения, неумеренного потребления чая. Затем начинает дрожать нижняя губа, и Шерлок прижимает ее указательным пальцем. Наверное, простая судорога, но по лицу течет влага, и глаза Джона наполняются слезами, значит, он сам тоже плачет.  
— Джон?  
— Да?  
— Я плачу?  
— Похоже, да, любимый.  
— А ты плачешь?  
— Думаю, что да.  
Шерлок шмыгает носом и вытирает его рукавом халата, смотрит на кольцо, смаргивая слезы и пытаясь разглядеть, что же там написано.   
— Ты помнишь это?  
— Я никогда не забуду, Шерлок. Ты за последний месяц послал мне столько авто-подписей, любовь моя, и большинство из них смешные, но была одна, одна, которая сказала мне все, что нужно. Она дала мне надежду и силу завершить задуманное. Ты написал «ВКМ». «Вернись Ко Мне».  
— Я не дышал, когда это писал. Ты выразился ясно и определенно, но я не мог полностью поверить в то, что ты хочешь меня. Даже когда ты _сказал_ , что хочешь меня, я побоялся ответить что-то неправильное и все испортить.   
— Ты сказал именно то, что надо. Самую правильную вещь.  
— У тебя есть такое же?  
— Кольцо? Да. Я попросил переплавить три кольца в два.   
— Их было три? Конечно! Кольцо для помолвки и два обручальных. Кольцо для помолвки было с бриллиантами?  
— Да. Я продал бриллианты и передал деньги в фонд спасения дельфинов.  
— Умное решение. Они реабилитируют дельфинов, и те больше не смогут работать снайперами.  
— Снайперов-дельфинов не бывает, Шерлок.  
— А я уверен, что бывают.  
— Нет.  
Шерлок улыбается Джону, хихикая над только им двоим известной шуткой, затем внезапно становится серьезным и говорит:  
— Где твое кольцо? Можно посмотреть?  
Джон достает кольцо и протягивает Шерлоку.  
— Такое же?  
— Почти идентичное. Только гравировка другая.  
— Что на нем написано?  
Джон улыбается уже непринужденно. Облизывает губы и изучает лицо Шерлока уверенным взглядом.  
— На моем написано «Всегда». Потому что я обещаю, Шерлок. Обещаю всегда возвращаться к тебе.  
Шерлок сидит, закрыв глаза, и слезы катятся по его щекам. Он чувствует, как Джон подвигается ближе и гладит его по лицу.   
— Эй, эй там! Ты в порядке?  
Шерлок громко всхлипывает, опуская взгляд на свое кольцо. Он отчаянно хочет надеть его на палец, но, несмотря на все уверения Джона, все еще сомневается в реальности происходящего. Есть семнадцать процентов вероятности того, что он интерпретировал все неправильно. Надо спросить. Надо удостовериться.  
— Джон, ты… все это… ты спрашиваешь меня?..  
Джон с улыбкой начинает кивать, но Шерлок продолжает.  
— Ты спрашиваешь меня… может ли Майкрофт быть твоим деверем?  
— О, величайший чудак на букву «м»! Посмотри на меня. Дай мне свои руки. Я спрашиваю тебя, Шерлок Холмс, Единственный в Мире Консультирующий Детектив, согласен ли ты стать моим мужем, чтобы с этого дня быть вместе в горе и радости, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, обещаю любить и лелеять тебя, пока смерть не разлучит нас.  
— Ох! О, да! Боже, да! Да! Согласен! Прямо сейчас! Немедленно, быстро надевай кольцо, пока что-нибудь не стряслось!  
— Ничего не стрясется! Я надеваю кольцо.  
Шерлок смотрит, как кольцо мягко скользит по пальцу через сустав и занимает свое место. Затем Шерлок берет другое кольцо, читает «Всегда» и надевает на палец Джона. Они целуются, держась за руки, пока Шерлок не ощущает крайнюю необходимость одной рукой обнять Джона за шею, а другой — опереться о диван, толкая Джона на спину и вытягиваясь на нем во весь рост.   
— Не слишком-то устраивайся, любимый, у нас зарезервирован столик в ресторане.  
— Мы празднуем?  
— Да, празднуем.  
— А если бы я сказал «нет»?  
Шерлок сожалеет о сказанном в ту же секунду, потому что он знает, что нет такой комбинации переменных, нет альтернативной вселенной, нет философских аргументов, которые могли бы привести его к отрицательному ответу, но он не уверен, что Джон это знает.  
— Тогда я привязал бы тебя к этому дивану и лишил еды, воды и секса, пока ты не пришел бы в чувство и не ответил «да». Предполагаю, что ты продержался бы без еды и воды неделю-другую, но после двенадцати часов без секса ты бы начал умолять меня задать этот вопрос еще раз.  
Джон знает. Джон знает, что он не в состоянии никогда сказать «нет». Он с облегчением выдыхает и говорит:  
— Я не должен был этого говорить, я бы никогда не сказал «нет», Джон. Никогда.  
— Я рад. Обед?  
— Обед. У Анджело?  
— У Анджело. А потом мы вернемся прямо сюда, чтобы я мог отвести своего _мужа_ в постель, как положено.   
Шерлок с улыбкой наклоняется к его уху, затем говорит низким рокочущим голосом:  
— Нам надо провести еще одни секс-каникулы.  
— Боже, конечно. Это все незаконно, пока не будет секс-каникул.  
— Ты хочешь устроить официоз? Свадьбу и все дела?  
— Если ты хочешь. Не уверен, что мне нужно подтверждение от правительства тому, кто мы есть друг для друга, но если тебе это важно, то важно и мне. Чего ты хочешь?  
Шерлок опять целует Джона, его губы, нос и ресницы. Ему не важно, что думает Соединенное Королевство о его свадьбе с Джоном, и будет ли это отражено в куче бумаг в офисе регистратора. Он не возражал бы, если бы все в Соединенном Королевстве знали, что он теперь с Джоном, что Джон его выбрал, но не имеют значения ни бумажки, ни подписи, ни лицензии.   
— Не думаю, что нуждаюсь в этом. Давай просто носить кольца, и посмотрим, куда приведет нас дорога.  
— Мне нравится эта идея.  
Шерлок чуть сползает вниз, чтобы положить голову на грудь Джона, и просовывает руки ему под плечи, прижимаясь как можно сильнее. Они лежат так некоторое время, руки Джона медленно движутся вверх и вниз по спине Шерлока. Шерлок поднимает голову и смотрит на Джона, его лицо задумчивое и юное, почти невинное.  
— Ты чувствуешь этот аромат, Джон? — шепчет он тихо. — Ох! Ты чувствуешь его?  
— Аромат чего?  
— Розы, Джон! Миндаль, ваниль, анис, абрикос… и _pamplemousse (грейпфрут)_.  
— _Grand-mére_? Ты чувствуешь запах ее роз?  
— Да, Джон! _Grand-mére_ знает.  
Шерлок закрывает глаза и кладет голову на грудь Джона, ощущая, как руки поглаживают спину и плечи. Она медленно идет к ним с большой корзиной, полной нераскрывшихся бутонов персикового цвета. Она счастлива — счастлива видеть его, счастлива за него.   
_— Посмотри на себя, mon petit chou (душенька), посмотри на себя и Джона. Он такой милый, Шерлок. Он просто создан для тебя, а ты — для него.  
— Он говорит мне то же самое, Grand-mére, он действительно меня любит.  
— Конечно, любит, Шерлок. Почему нет? И ты вспомнил, Шерлок, ты вспомнил все уникальные оттенки аромата этих роз. На этот раз ты получил всё, mon chat (котенок).  
— Да, Grand-mére. На этот раз всё, абсолютно всё._


End file.
